Moving Forward
by Lyddie01
Summary: Charlie is a complete mess when she meets Brax at Angelo's one night... Can Brax help Charlie rebuild her life and get it back on track?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Hey guys! I had this idea for a while now, I finally decided to give it a go and write it. As far as I know, there's nothing on here, too similar. Hope you guys enjoy it, I don't think it'll be any longer then 15 chapters maybe… We'll see how we go! I'm really nervous, but excited to know what you guys think of it! (This chapter isn't very long sorry, I'll try and make the others longer) Please review and let me know what you think! :)**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I stood there, looking at the water on the cliff, as tears fell quickly from my eyes. My clothes I wore to Dad's funeral were all wet, from the water splashing onto them. My mind was consumed with thoughts of Dad, amongst a million other things. All the times, we'd hung out together and had the best and funnest father daughter times. They were gone. Never to return and I'd never get to see his smiling face, or tell him that I loved him. My father was now ash, nothing more.

I had previously been able to take life head on. Every challenge it through at me, I took and tried my hardest to succeed and have fun with. Well where's the fun in life, when you have no family left, bar a daughter that refuses to acknowledge your existence at your father's funeral, because she was lied to by me, for 16 years? Literally no one. Moving around Sydney so often, when things got tough, allowed me to have no friends, who I could rely on and trust to talk too.

My mind always racing at a hundred miles an hour. All the different messed up, depressing situations I now found myself in. I used all my effort and strength to stand up and walk to the local place that sold alcohol.

My dad, daughter Ruby and I had moved to Summer Bay, less than a week ago. It was out chance at a fresh start. Dad thought it would be a good idea, so that I could try and sort things out with Ruby. Dad, suffered a heart attack, and died on the way to hospital, 3 days ago.

Walking along the beach, and into the restaurant, I received stares and raised eye brows. I looked like a complete mess, like a walking ugly zombie that had just drowned, but why should I care though? I cared about nothing right now, my life was in tatters. I sat down on a stool, directly in front of the bar attendant. "I'll have whatever you strongest is" I told him. He was looked at me a little, before pouring me a drink. I skulled it down as the man that gave it to me, whose name on the badge was Brax, watched on.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"No, but I'll have another thanks."

"Are you just going to keep on going for round, after round, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I don't really care. It eases pain. Forget all the crap that's happening"

"Maybe you should go home and try to get some sleep."

"Maybe your right, but I don't want too. Home at the moment, is not where I want to be."

"Drinking yourself into the ground, is not the way to deal with whatever's going on. I'll call you a taxi." He told me, walking towards what appeared to be his office.

"No thanks. I just want to stay here, and forget everything."

I felt as another tear, escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped it away, but not before he noticed. I felt thankful that the place was pretty much dead, besides a couple and a family that were sitting over in the corner. I was sitting by myself, not a customer close.

"Wanna talk about anything? I'm no councillor or whatever, but I'm happy to listen."

"Why would you care? I'm sure you have a million better things to do."

"Not really. It's all part of the service, I think." He grinned.

"I don't really feel like company. I might just go home… Can I get a bottle of whatever this is please?" I asked, blankly. He gave me a disapproving look before, handing it over to me. I paid and left not saying another word. I didn't want to go home and have to face Ruby again. She was refusing to even let me explain, why I didn't tell her that I was her mother. I had my reasons, if she'd just listen. We both needed a lot of space to digest everything even though I don't think she will ever properly forgive me.

I found a park bench in the parking lot, and sat there, unscrewing the bottle lid and taking a sip and swallowing before coughing at the strongness.

After taking 4 or 5 sips, my vision started going scattery, as I noticed a black shadow walking towards me. I didn't really register what was happening, as i felt my body being lifted from the bench and carried to what I think is a car. I must have fallen asleep, because I can't remember what happened after that.

I woke up, in the morning, with a spitting head ache, having not a clue where I was. I looked around at the small space I was in. It appeared to be a caravan. There was a piece of paper sitting on the seat across from the bed I woke up in. I moved slowly and picked it up, before returning and sitting down.

**_I found you almost passed out last night. Thought it was best that I bring you here, don't worry about paying or anything- I've sorted that. Hope things get better for you soon, if you wanna chat you know where to find me_**  
**_Brax_**

I smiled a little, at his kindness and consideration. I don't think he even knows my name. To think a stranger, wasted their time trying to help me is nice… I got up and called a taxi to take me home, to face the daughter that can't stand to look at me.

I still had my clothes on from yesterday's funeral, and I felt particularly dirty. The distance wasn't to far. I wandered down about 2 streets, before seeing the house, that only 2 weeks ago, was full of a postitive and happy family.

I walked in side and was confronted by Ruby who was on the lounge. After getting some panadol and a glass of water for the head ache, I walked over to the lounge.

"Ruby, can we please talk? After everything that happened yesterday, we have to sort this out. We can't keep living like this."

"Sort what out? You're going to sit here and try to justify to me, why you refused the secret from me that you're my mother, my entire life? It only came out, because you were in hospital. You're nothing but a pack of lies." She got off the couch and walked towards her lounge.

"Ruby, come back here." I yelled a little louder, then what was probably nessacery.

I watched as she stopped, for a second then turned back around. "What Charlie? Are you going to force me too? Dad's gone, so you're going to finally step into the parenting role, you should have been in from the start? Well let me tell you, it DOES NOT work that way. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU." She screamed, emphasising the last part, then walking into her room and slamming the door.

'I want nothing to do with you' Those words, hurt more than I thought could ever be possible.

_**There we go, hope you guys liked it. It might be a bit confusing, but it'll all be explained in coming chapters.. Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thanks so much for adding my story to your alerts and sending in reviews… I'm overwhelmed, and VERY much appreciate it Hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you think**_

_**CHARLE'S P.O.V**_

It had been a week since Dad's funeral, and 6 days since Ruby told me, that she no longer wanted anything to do with me. Seeing as I had no job or friends left, I spent my days on the lounge all day, every day. I made a trip to the bottle shop, to get enough alcohol to prevent me from having to go back to the shops to get more. I had told them I was hosting a 21st for my sister, to stop them getting suspicious at the almost $300 I had spent at once.

Today was Australia Day. The day where everyone celebrates Australia and have a good time. I tried to make myself look half presentable as I found some clothes that were actually clean, and headed out the door. Angelo's were hosting a night that promised entertainment and half price drinks, what more could you want? I walked down the road, and ended up on the beach, where I followed it down and eventually found Angelo's.

The place was buzzing, with swarms of people around. Half were dancing, as there was a live band. In booths there were people just eating and drinking with their friends and family. I walked up to the bar and sat beside a guy that was by himself.

"I'll get a shot please." I told the bar man, who nodded and began pouring it.

"A shot huh? Bad break up or something?" The guy next to me asked.

"Something like that, I guess you could say. Charlie by the way" I smiled, before being handed my drink that I skulled back and winced at.

"I'm Evan… Did it help?" The guy laughed pointing to the empty glass, which was in front of me.

"A little maybe, right up until you wake up in the morning."

"Do you wanna grab a table over there?"

"Sure." I replied as I ordered myself a bourbon and made my way over to the table.

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked me

"I'm not actually employed at the moment. I left my job as a police officer in the city, when I moved to Summer Bay with my Dad and daughter. Things didn't work out though and I don't think I'm going to go back to the police force."

"So what's your plan then?" Evan asked me.

"To be honest, I haven't got a clue at the moment. Right now I have no plan what so ever. There's some stuff that I have to sort out with my daughter. That is my first priority and until that does happen I don't think I have any plans. I'm not really in the right frame of mind to have a full time job…" He nodded in silence, I guess not sure what to say next. It got a tad awkward, so I decided to go to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a second." I told him, as he nodded. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

I took my time in there, as I tried to focus on the company and place I was in. My mind kept telling me, it was a night out to forget everything that is happening. I reapplied some make up before heading back to where Evan was seated, watching me walk back to the table.

We talked for another 20 minutes or so, before Evan had to suddenly leave. He thanked me for a good night even though, we were only chatting for about half an hour. I didn't blame him though. Why would anyone want my miserable company at the moment?

I got up and went to the dance floor, when I heard my favourite song come on. I felt a little dizzy and sick, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I felt like I was dancing for ages, before I felt too sick to continue. I walked over to the bar and sat on the stool, just for a second or two, to get my head back in order.

"Are you feeling alright?" The barman asked while my head was down. I looked up and noticed the guy Brax I think it was, staring at me. "Brax?" I asked, staring at him.

"Hi… Good to see you again, are you okay? You aren't looking to good."

"Gee thanks" I moaned, feeling disgusting and overwhelmingly terrible. "No, you're right. I feel like crap, have you got some where quiet I can go?"

"Yeah, come with me." He smiled, reaching his hand out to my back and leading me to what appeared to be his office. "Have a seat" He whispered as I sat down. He went and got me a glass of water and a bucket.

"I never got a chance to tell you my name.. I'm Charlie"

He smiled lightly. "There you go." He said, while having his legs folded and sitting on them, while on the ground in front of me. "What the hell are you doing to yourself Charlie? Seriously, you're doing yourself more harm than good. There are other ways, rather than drinking yourself stupid every night. Please tell me you get that."

I nodded slightly, before tilting my head and looking up at him. "Thank you for what you did for me the other night, with the whole caravan thing. I really appreciate it, you didn't have too. I will pay you back for that as well." I managed to get out as I felt hot liquid coming up my throat. I managed to get the bucket in time, rather than vomiting everywhere all over Brax's shirt. I felt like I was vomiting forever. Brax kept rubbing my back, as he held the bucket close to my head for me.

"Thank you" I managed to get out. Brax nodded his head. I felt my head go dizzy, with an extreme spinning feeling. I felt weak and closed my eyes falling on Brax shoulder.

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

I felt and saw and Charlie fell onto my shoulder. I grabbed her, shaking her gently, realising her condition was more serious than just hung over. I called out for help, as one of the waitresses came in. I got her to call an ambulance for Charlie. I laid her on the ground and tried to wake her up. She still had a pulse, it was quite weak though. Her chest rose up and down, once every 5 seconds or so. Thankfully the paramedics, arrived about 5 minutes later, and they quickly got her off to hospital. I told the paramedics, I'd go and see how Charlie was at the hospital, once I found someone to manage the place, and got all the mess in my office cleaned up.

I felt sorry for Charlie's family. They don't even know she's in hospital. If I knew their numbers and who they were, I'd call them and tell them. I made my way to the hospital, about an hour later. "Sid, what's happening, with Charlie- the girl they brought in earlier."

"We've stabilised her for now. She was at Angelo's tonight drinking, yes?"

"Uhh, yeah. Why?"

"Charlie, has traces of Gamma-hydroxybutyric acid which is simplified to GHM in her. By the looks of things, someone has spiked her drink. You're lucky you were able to get her to the hospital relatively quickly, as if it was in her body for much longer, it could have been a lot more serious."

"Is she up for visitors?"

"Yes she is, I've called her sister, who's going to come in for a visit and bring some things in for her I believe." I nodded, as I made my way towards Charlie's hospital room. I was honestly not sure what I was doing there, I just wanted to make sure she was okay though.

"Charlie?" I asked softly, lightly tapping on the door twice, before walking into the room and taking a seat beside her.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you got better things to do?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay? I'm sorry I gave you a lecture earlier about drinking. I've got camera's in Angelo's, I will find who did this to you, I promise, Charlie." I told her honestly.

"Thank you" She smiled. I heard a knock on the door and turned around to see, a girl standing there. She walked in and placed some things at the end of Charlie's bed, beside her feet.

"Ruby, hi."

"Hi. Are you okay?" She asked, looking at her, briefly before looking away. She didn't sound very sincere.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you for bringing this for me. Do you want to come and sit down or something?"

"No thanks, I have to go" She replied before quickly turning and walking straight back out the door.

"What the hell Charlie? Doesn't that girl have any feeling's at all?" I asked her. She quickly turned her body so that she wasn't facing me and had her back turned. Hearing the faint sound of crying, I sighed as I went around to the other side of the bed. "Shhhh" I told her gently patting her arm. I felt a bit awkward, I would have given her a hug, but I'm just the guy from Angelo's to her.

"Is she what you were talking about the other day, when I first met you?"

"Uhuh, she hates me, because I lied to her about something pretty big."

"You can tell me you know Charlie, you can trust me." I told her, when I noticed her reluctantly to continue talking.

"It's complicated. We live in the same house, and can't even speak to each other civilly. She's the only family I have left as well."

I continued to gently soothe Charlie's arm. I really wanted to help her; she seemed like a broken woman, that needed some help to get her life back on track."

"Charlie, I've got an idea for you. I have a motel room, that I permanently rent out, for me and my brother escape too, when Heath my other brother, has company over for the night. Take it, and stay there for a while. I know it's not going to solve all your problems, but it might help ease the tension with you and your sister."

She considered for a moment, just sitting there, not saying anything. "I can't. You've been so nice to me, I would have a huge debt to you. I already owe you for the caravan. What happens when Heath has someone over then?"

"Please Charlie, take it. Seriously it sits there, not getting used pretty much every night. If Heath does have company, I'll just go to my mate Sam's place. Seriously, I'm insisting. I'll help you move your things when you get out of here tomorrow."

She stared at me for what was probably a minute or two. "Okay... I'll only go, as long as you let me pay you rent with interest." She smiled warmly at me.

"If you insist, but we can talk about all of that later. It's nothing fancy by the way, it has everything you need though, I guess…"

"I'm sure it'll be more then fine." She laughed.

_**THE NEXT DAY:**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I caught a taxi home, after getting realised from hospital at about 10 am. Walking inside, I noticed Ruby wasn't home. I sighed as I collected a couple of the suitcases from the garage, and started putting all my clothes and essential items that I'd use in there. Brax organised to pick me up in another 20 minutes. I heard someone at the door, assuming it was Brax I started walking, only to be confronted by Ruby walking in.

"Out of hospital? Good to know, you okay." She said. Walking past me towards her room.  
"What's with the suit cases? Where are you going?"

"I've found a place to stay for a few weeks. Just down the road, luckily." I told her..

"Have fun" She replied rolling her eyes, before shutting her door, too quick for me to even get a single word in, to let her know where I was headed.

8:00pm that night:

Brax had come and moved everything I needed for me. He really was such a lovely guy. He was very easy on the eye too, which was lucky for me. I heard a knock at the door; I walked over, and opened it, wondering who on earth it could be.

"Delivery" Brax grinned, holding up 2 boxes of pizza.

I laughed gently, before opening the door further, ushering him inside. "You know, I didn't order those" I told him, walking over to the paper plates I had brought for dinners each night.

"Well, I was in the area, and I thought being the guy I am, I'd bring dinner over for you."

I asked him to stay and help eat it. Despite objecting at first, he eventually came around to the idea. "So you gonna tell me, what all the tears and drinking is about yet?"

I leaned back onto the lounge. I knew he wasn't going to drop the subject and give up anytime soon.

"When I told you the other week, that I had a sister- the one that was at the hospital yesterday- I lied to you. She's actually my daughter." I watched as he opened his mouth, shocked at what had been said."

"Right….." He said, nodding his head slowly.

"Yep, the thing that makes the whole situation the most difficult is that she only found that out, 2 weeks ago. She grew up, thinking I was her sister and my dad was her dad, not grandfather."

"Why did you not tell her from the start?" Brax asked, processing everything.

"Umm, a few different reasons. The main one, was that I wasn't ready to be a mum. My parents offered and I accepted. I was to young- I was still in high school. I could barely look after myself let alone a daughter."

"Where are your mum and dad now?"

"My mum died, about 10 years ago from a car accident. My dad died last week. That's pretty much the main reason, I came to Angelo's that first night."

"I am so sorry Charlie. All I've done is have a go and criticise you all week. If I had of known…"

I quickly cut him off. "Brax, really it's okay. I'm only new to the Bay, you have helped me out so much."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, not sure what to say next.

"Anyway I'm sure you've got a lady waiting for you at home." He laughed, obviously amused by something.

"I'm single Charlie, very single actually, surprise you does it?" He smirked. I felt my face go raw red. There was nothing more awkward then that moment.

"I assumed working at a bar, you'd meet heaps of girls each night..."I told him, pretending to do something, trying to cover up my face.

"Yeah they do sometimes.. None of them, really stand out and catch my eye though."

"Interesting, you fussy?"

"Nah.. I dated a blonde for a few years on and off.. Never again will I go there- there an absolute handful. Brunette definitely, with a sense of humour and beautiful personality."

I laughed at the way he talked about his exes.

"What about you Charlie?"

"Ahh, well I dated a few guys in the last couple of years.. They never worked out- self-centred, liars, moving away… You know how it is?"

"Well they don't deserve you then do they?" He replied grinning.

_**I shall leave it there! I was nervous about publishing this one.. Hope it was okay?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Hey guys!**_  
_**Sorry it's been a while, between updates... Had one of the craziest and busiest weeks of my life, luckily it's over now!  
Also, sorry if there is any mistakes- I'm sure there is.. I haven't had time to proof-read.. :)**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I'd been settled into Brax's motel room now, for almost a week. Things were going okay. I couldn't really complain about the room, it had everything I needed. Brax for the first couple of nights brought me dinner on his way home from Angelo's. I had to explain, I could manage myself, even though I am the worst cook in the word. I didn't want him to keep going out of his way for me. I owed him big time already. I walked along the beach, to notice Ruby in the distance staring at me. I smiled lightly before walking towards her.

"Hi Rubes" I began cautiously breaking the tension.

"I need you to answer something, it's been on my mind for a while. How come I've never met my dad?"

I eyes opened wider, staring at her, trying to figure out how to respond to her question.

"Well? Is he as gutless as gutless as you were, to not want the responsibility of being a parent, after you two were together?" I stared at her, aimlessly. This was one of two questions, I was hoping she would avoid and not ask me.

They reminded me of one day, where I wished I was dead. I always get upset, self-conscious and vulnerable when the memory gets brought up. Mum and Dad knew never to speak of it, around me. They learnt that very, very quickly after I told them.

"He um.. Doesn't know about you." I managed to get out.

"Oh that's just great. You couldn't even tell whoever he is. Is there anything you didn't stuff up on the way? There's your mail" She handed to me roughly, before walking away. Tears rolled down my eyes, as I called out to Ruby to turn around and acknowledge me. I stood in the same place for ages, still and frozen.

I realised she really didn't want anything to do with me. Why would she want a screw up sister / mother in her life? No one cared about me, i hadn't heard the words I love you from anyone in the past 4 weeks.

I was frozen, and felt weak at the knees with no energy to move. I knelt down, in the sand. Letting the water that was sweeping in, every 10 seconds or so, cover my lower body. I watched the waves, coming in, for ten minutes, before remembering the mail Ruby had given me, that was still in my hands. I opened each one, tearing them quickly.

The first was from Telstra: failure to pay my mobile phone bill and internet usage has resulted in them terminating my phone and internet until its paid.

I sighed, before opening the second one. It was a reminder letter, I hadn't renewed the registration for my car, meaning I can't use it, until I've got a new sticker on it, paid for. As tears rolled down my eyes again, I sat back, I was lying in the wet soggy sand.

_**2 HOURS LATER:**_

I'd had enough of people staring at me like I was an idiot. I felt dirty and just wanted to forget everything.. Again.

I walked into Angelo's and found Brax serving people. I sat at the bar and ordered a drink. The guy who's name was Liam, nodded and began making it for me. I smiled as Brax, came over to the bar, after noticing me.

"Liam, do me a favour and don't serve her."

"Why Brax?" I asked, offended, he was making decisions for me."

"Charlie, your better than that. Go home, have a shower and get some sleep.I can tell you haven't been sleeping properly."

"Can we talk?" I asked softly. He was the only person, I knew that I could fully trust, and the only person that has been there for me, since dad passed away.

"Uhh Charlie, I'm a little busy at the moment. Come back later."

"Fine, whatever" I screamed, walking out quickly. I knew I was acting like a cow. Brax was part of a business that was booming. People were everywhere, ordering constantly. I really shouldn't have been annoyed at Brax, I just couldn't help it.

**_BRAX'S P.O.V_**

After Charlie walked out, quite clearly pissed off at me, and whatever had gone wrong that morning, I took finished serving the customers and taking them their orders, before taking my lunch break and getting Liam to manage and keep an eye on Angelo's while I went to see Charlie.

I saw Charlie from a distance and ran down the beach, stopping breathlessly, looking around trying to see which direction she had next headed in. I turned my body fully around and couldn't see her anywhere on the beach. I was about to go back and get my car, assuming she went back to the motel, when I saw her walking to the cliff and looking over.

I picked up my pace again, running as fast as I could towards her. "CHARLIE" I screamed, obviously she didn't hear me. As I ran up all the rocks and everything which was around that was needed to get to where Charlie was standing, I slowed my pace to speed walking. I looked around, to make sure no one was witnessing what I thought was happening.

"Charlie" I said softly, putting one foot in front of the other, slowly.

"Brax just go. You have a restaurant to look after don't you?"

"Don't do this, please Charlie. You may not think so, but you do have people that care about you."

"Honestly Brax, why should I bother, continuing with life? I've got no job, no money, no proper house, no friends and a daughter who is self maintained and doesn't want to know me."

"You've got me, Charlie. I'd miss you, I enjoy having you round." I pleaded with her taking a step closer.

"Ruby asked who her father was today. I told her I didn't know, you know what she said, 'Is there anything I haven't managed to stuff up?' She right though isn't she? Everything I do or touch turns to crap."

"C'mon Charlie. Your beautiful, smart and funny. You've made some mistakes, I'll help you sort all the mess out." I told her taking a step closer.

"Brax, don't come any closer." She screamed at me, taking 3 steps backwards.

"CHARLIE" I yelled as she wobbled and flung back, so she was hanging off the cliff holding on, only to rocks. I raced forward and grabbed her two hands, getting down on the ground as quickly as possible.

"LET ME GO BRAX" She yelled louder this time. I was not just going to let her fall and die in front of me. That was not even an option in my head. I used all my strength I could manage, to pull her arms, further towards my body. I managed to pull her body back up eventually.

"You should have let me die." She yelled, slapping my chest.

"Charlie, there is no way in hell I would just watch you do that to yourself." I whispered, as I sat on the cliff top with my legs apart, as I pulled her body so she was sitting sideways on me. I wrapped my arms around her, as she cried for at least half an hour.

Once she had appeared to stop crying, at least a little, I stood up and picked her up, carrying her to my car, before opening the door, and placing her gently inside it. Our drive back to her motel was silent. Since I pulled her from the cliff, she hadn't said basically anything to me. It genuinely frightened me that she was happy to die.

Eventually we ended up at the motel. I sat her on the bed, where I sat at the end. "Charlie, you've gotta start talking to me, so I can help you fix everything." I took a deep breath, before asking her the first of my questions. "Why didn't you tell Ruby you were her mum, until now. The truth this time…"

She looked at me, wiping away more tears, before starting to speak quietly. "When I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't deal with it at all. I didn't want her. I was too far into the pregnancy to get an abortion, because otherwise I would of." I nodded, before passing her some tissues to wipe away her tears.

"If I keep going, how do I know I can trust you, to not tell anyone and not judge me?"

"Whatever it is Charlie, I won't tell anyone. Pinky promise" I said, holding out my last finger, hoping to lighten the mood a little. She laughed softly, so I guess it did the trick.

"I was involved with a guy, when I was in high school. He was my first boyfriend, and at the time, as you do, I thought he was the love of my life. We always had fun together, he asked me once to go further with him. I freaked out a little and said no, because I wanted to wait a while longer.

He was at my place, mum and dad were out, and he forced me too….. I felt powerless, and it hurt a lot. I told him and begged him to stop so many times, he just wouldn't though and he kept going."I bowed my head, as Charlie got up ran to the bathroom in a flood of tears and hyperventilation, locking the door behind her.

I didn't realise how serious things could have been. To think someone did that to Charlie, without caring or her permission made me so angry. If I had his name right now, I would find him, wherever in the world he is, and kill him. I took a few minutes to calm myself down, before getting up and walking over to the bathroom, and knocking on the bathroom door gently.

"Charlie, let me in."

After she didn't respond, I realised she probably was waiting until I left. "I'm not going anywhere Charlie." 5 minutes past, before she reopened the door and stood still. Never of us, really knew what to say, instead I chose to pull her into my arms and hug her tightly.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. He's an absolute bastard whoever he is. If I ever come face to face with him, I will kill him."

"My dad killed him" She mumbled into my shoulder bone. I smiled lightly. "Good" Was all I said.

"Charlie, you have to tell Ruby. She has to know. That's a pretty good excuse for not telling. I can't imagine having that happen to me, then have to have a baby, who is a constant reminder of him."

"Thank you. For the only friend I have, I'm glad its you." She mumbled, into my shoulder, tears and loud breaths, still constant. I patted her back soothingly as she calmed down Almost 10 minutes later.

"Yeah, well I'm always here, whenever you wanna chat, or whatever. I hope you don't mind, but I think it's best, if I stay here tonight. And before you say anything, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Brax you really don't have to do that." You moaned.

"Yes I do. Charlie, I'm scared what you'll do, if I go home. I'm not taking any chances here."

"I promise you, I'm not going to do anything stupid… I can see you won't take no for an answer though…"

_**What did you think of that? I know there was some very heavy stuff in there, I just hope I wrote it okay! Please review and let me know! Anonymous reviews are enabled for those without accounts.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Hey guys! Not happy with this one at all, but thought rather than keeping you guys waiting, I'd just upload it…**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I yawned, as I woke up and got out of bed and slowly moved to put my dressing gown on and make a coffee. I stepped back a little, walking past the lounge that had Brax's sleeping body lying on it. I had completely forgotten that he stayed over the night, to make sure I wasn't going to do anything stupid.

I boiled the kettle, and stood waiting for it to finish. The slight noise, obviously woke Brax. As I watched him stretch his arms out on the lounge, before stumbling up and noticing I was watching him.

"Coffee?" I asked, he nodded back as he came and sat over to me and hoped up onto the bench, across from where I was standing.

"Did you sleep okay Charlie?" He asked, obviously referring back to last night, when I had told him the truth, about Ruby being my daughter rather then sister.

"Not really. I tossed and turned most of the night. When those memories are stirred up, I have a hard time, thinking about it. I hate it and I always try to forget. I realise it is something that is always going to linger for me though."

"Your really brave. You know that? The determination to continue on with everything and not let it beat you…" He spoke, meaningfully. I smiled and nodded. As I breathed out heavily and sighed.

"I'm going to have to go and tell Ruby. If I don't tell her soon, she is never going to listen or speak to me ever again. She's raw from finding out and no matter how much it pains me, she has to know."

"Do you want me to come or something?"

"No. This is something that I need to do on my own. It help telling you last night, and finally being able to tell someone, other than Mum and Dad, while I was pregnant."

He nodded, as we sat/stood in silence finishing our coffees, before I put the cups in the sink and headed off to have a shower and explain the truth I've been hiding for 15 years to Ruby. Brax headed off, shortly after. It took convincing though, I guess he still didn't believe I was fully okay.

_**RUBY'S P.O.V**_

I heard a knock at the door, after getting home literally 5 minutes, from visiting the diner for lunch. I dragged myself to the door and swung it open, to find Charlie standing there.

"What are you doing here? Thought I made things pretty clear how I felt yesterday at the beach."

"I'm here because there is something I haven't told you yet. I've been putting it off for a while now, but I realise you have a right to know, I guess"

"What could that possibly be?" I asked, my voice ringing with sarcasm.

"Can I come in? I'd rather not stand in a door way , while you contemplate slamming the door any second in my face?" I rolled my eyes, as I opened it up and led the way to the lounge, where she sat on the lounge, obviously expecting me to sit there next to her. That definitely was not going to happen though, so I made my way to the arm chair.

_**30 MINUTES LATER:**_

I felt tears run down my eyes, as I stared at Charlie, aimlessly. I found out she was my mum, just over a week ago now. I never thought to think how Charlie must have felt giving birth and having that repsonsibilty on her own.

"You were what?" I asked, my mouth shivering slightly, once I had finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you Ruby. Believe me when I say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She managed to get out. I could tell she was trying to be strong, obviously for my sake, she was struggling to keep it together though.

"Where is he? Did you report him?

"Yeah that's the other thing… I was so young when it happened. I didn't know what to do or who to tell. I was 15 years old. I stayed quiet for a few months, before I started to realise i was gaining weight way to fast, even though I lived off junk as comfort food, that's when I told Mum and Dad. He showed up a few years ago, in town. I told Dad, and he uh... killed him."

"Dad killed him" I whispered looked up at her in disbelief. Mum, Dad and Charlie never acted like they had done anything wrong. They were always happy, smiling, caring and continuously told me how proud and how much they loved me.

"Yes. You were at the boarding school for 6 months- remember? We dealt with it all then. I confessed everything to the police, when Dad was questioned. He managed to get off." I nodded, not feeling the need to ask anything else.

I can't believe I was oblivious to this the whole time. At this point in time, I didn't know whether to be angry at Charlie for not telling me or sympathetic towards her, because she told me the truth, which I can tell was not an easy thing for her to do. All these different emotions ran through my head, as I tried to process everything she had just told me.

I sat in silence not wanting or even knowing what to say. Charlie obviously didn't either, as she wiped her tears away and tried to fix her makeup that was now all over her.

"Rubes, I can see that you need some time. I know it's big, that's one of the reasons I didn't want to tell you. That's a lot for you to accept and know. I'm going go and give you some time. Whenever you want to talk or whatever, just call or text me okay?" I nodded, as she quietly and slowly stood up and left. I remained on the lounge, plonking my head onto the pillow beside me.

**_CHARLIE'S P.O.V_**

I walked down the road, aimlessly, taking in the cool breeze, as I thought about how my morning had transpired. I saw a black Ute, drive past then slow down and pull over to the side of the road, a few metres from me. I would have been scared and a little nervous, but I quickly realised who it was, after he took me for lifts around town occasionally.

I went to the passenger side, as he wound the window down. "Charlie?" He asked, as I quickly wiped the tears that were continuing to fall, away.

"I told Ruby everything." He didn't need to know anything else. He already knew what I was talking about. He quickly got out of the car turning it off, then came around to the passenger side where I stood and hugged me tightly.

"You did the right thing. She needed to know the truth." He whispered in my neck.

"I know, it was just hard telling her and reliving it all again. It made it easier, that I told you though first. It was good to get it all out."

"Thank you for trusting me." I smiled as he held my head firmly into his chest. I don't know why, but I always feel completely safe whenever I'm with him.

Brax took me home shortly after. Angelo's was having entertainment and DJ's for the night, so I told Brax I'd meet him there.

As 7 PM approached, I heard someone knock on the door. I had just finished straightening my hair and applying my smoky eye makeup. I went curiously and opened the door, wondering who it was. I smiled straight away, when Brax stood in front of me.  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be working!"

"Yeah I know that's the fun part of owning the place though. I get to come and go whenever I want. So I have come to pick you up. And may I add... You look absolutely gorgeous by the way. Wow"

I felt myself blush slightly, as Brax stared down at me and my purple dress I was wearing.

"Charlie are you blushing?" Brax asked. I shook my head, looking elsewhere in the room, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You are so." He laughed. "No need to be embarrassed, you seriously look amazing." I smiled looking up as him, as he continued to laugh slightly at my red cheeks.

"Let me get my purse and we can go yeah?" I watched as Brax stood at the door patiently waiting. We walked together down the stairs, before he opened his car door for me, and shut it once I was in.

"Such a gentlemen, thank you. What have I done to deserve this?" I wondered out loud, as he started the car and starting driving.

"Just you being you." He grinned back. We soon arrived at Angelo's. As we walked in, people were everywhere. I could tell that Brax was happy, because of all the people there. He led me through the crowd of people and got me a seat at the bar, directly in front of where he next moved too.

He slowly poured me a wine, and handed it to me. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's on the house. That's the other fun part about owning the place. I can give freebies out to my friends and family."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special!" I laughed.

**_3 HOURS LATER:_**

By now, I had, had a couple of wines and I was enjoying myself. A guy named Josh offered to dance with me. He was really boring and luckily Brax got the message with the faces I was pulling and rescued me.

"Your so drunk Charlie, I'm taking you home!" Brax laughed as I hobbled to the bar and sat.

"You care about me? That's nice!"

"Of course I care about you Charlie. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He replied taking my hand and letting me lean on him for support as we left Angelo's together.

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

I smiled slightly, as I turned as noticed Charlie asleep in the seat next to me, as I pulled into the motel block she was staying at. She stirred and woke up, when I lifted her and starting walking up the stairs and unlocking the door. "Brax" She whispered groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah it's me.. I'm just going to put you on the bed" I replied laying her down and pulling her stiletto's off her.

"You're really, really hot you know that. I mean like really hot." She told me quietly. I laughed as she grabbed my neck, pulling me down and kissed me softly. If she wasn't drunk, I wouldn't have pulled away. She was though, and I wasn't going to take advantage of that, knowing she may regret it in the morning.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep alright. There's some paracetamol next to you, take it in the morning… I'll come back and see how you are tomorrow morning" I told her before quietly leaving and shutting the door, my thoughts running through how beautiful she looked tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Hey guys! Here's the next one, just a filler chapter really. Hope it's okay-ish. The next update will probably be Tuesday at this stage.. Let me know what you think about this one :)**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I woke up and rolled over on my bed, to hear the noise of a constant banging on my door. "GO AWAY" I screamed loudly presuming it was the motel staff, before pulling my head over the pillow and attempting to block the noise and the pounding head ache that was now taking over my head.

"Charlie's it's me Brax, let me in" I heard him yell a little, before softly knocking again.

"I look and feel terrible. Just leave me alone" I yelled back at him before feeling like I was going to vomit and quickly getting up to run to the toilet.

I sat next to the toilet, for a good while feeling terrible. I couldn't seem to remember much from the night before. How I ended up in my own bed, was any body's guess.

"Charlie, I have got a key to this place you know. I coming in, be warned" Brax spoke from the front door. I assumed the amount of time I had spent vomiting, he would have left but obviously not.

30 seconds later, I heard the front door open and watched as he walked into the room towards me.

"Get away from me seriously. I don't want you seeing me like this. I'm disgusting."

"Charlie, I've seen you in hospital, on a cliff, drunk on a park bench and my office passed out. Seriously, you shouldn't care what you look like around me, because I certainly don't. You always look beautiful though, might I add."

"I couldn't feel anymore further from beautiful at the moment" I told him, while wiping my mouth with some toilet paper. "What happened last night anyway."

He laughed slightly before speaking. "Some dude asked you to dance, you did then got bored. You drank heaps after he left… After that you were off your head crazy and I took you home."

"So you were the one that took me home and got me into my bed?" I asked curiously, while attempting so stand up. I felt weak and miserable, before he grabbed my hands and helped me up, smiling. I followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table as he brought me over a glass of water and a paracetamol. "You left me this last night didn't you?" I asked, suddenly recalling him talking to me, trying to get me to take it.

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked while nodding his head at my question.

"Not really. I will no doubt during the day though." I told him. "I might go and have a shower, I feel dirty and disgusting.

"Alright. I just wanted to come around and make sure that you were okay.. I said that I was going to, last night. I'll leave you to it, but I might see you later, yeah?"

I nodded my head. "I might go to the beach. I haven't been there yet, for an actual swim.. Being Summer Bay and all, I guess I should test them out, hey?"

"Be sure to do that. There awesome for clearing your mind. I'm going for a surf later at about 3... I might see you there?"

"Maybe you will" I told him cryptically. We both stood as he left and I went for a shower.

I made myself a sandwich for lunch, and thought back to the previous night. The guy I danced with popped into my head first. I remember doing to nut bush and dancing and acting like a complete fool around him, before he left. Brax came into my head next, when he started talking to me at the bar. I remember Brax taking me home and helping me onto the bed.

I suddenly recalled what I told him and did, which caused me to almost chock on my mouth full of the sandwich. I made a complete full of myself. Now I either had to bring it up and laugh it off or avoid him as much as I possibly could.

I decided to avoid the beach altogether, considering he would probably be there right now, watching the sand, expecting me to show up any minute. 3:00pm came around, I stared at the alarm clock, imagining Brax surfing. Images ran through my head of what I think he'd look like without a shirt on, all wet carrying a surf board along the beach towards me. I shook them out of my head and came back to reality. Fantasies never happen, I had to remind myself.

I spent my afternoon, catching up on missed sleep and watching TV. I had never lived by myself before, I always had Dad or Ruby with me. There was never a quiet minute to yourself, I half expected to see them burst through the door, and annoy me.

_**4pm:**_

I heard a knock at the door. I sighed, realising it was Brax, probably wondering why I didn't end up at the beach. "Charlie" I heard him call.

I stayed quiet not moving just laying on my bed. "Charlie I know you're in there. Are we really going to go through what happened this morning again?" I forgot he could always find a way in. I got out of bed and slowly moved to the door.

"I'll have you know that you woke me up." I said, pretending to rub my eyes.

"Sleeping in the middle of the day, really? Thought you were coming to the beach?"

"Changed my mind I guess." I told him, as I avoided his gaze and leaned my head so it was resting on the door frame.

"How about we go now? You haven't experienced Summer Bay fully, if you haven't been to the beach. You even said it earlier yourself you know"

"Another time definitely. Just not today I'm really tired…"

"Excuse, excuses. I was up as late as you were, you know. I'm not taking no for an answer. Go and get ready, I'll wait here." He said. I immediately rolled my eyes and started walking reluctantly to find something to wear, I could hear from heard him laughing at me, as I walked, probably at the not even remoteness of excitement my body language was showing.

I moved to the bathroom and quickly changed into an old yellow bikini I had, then put a navy blue summer dress over the top. I walked out and found him staring out the window in the kitchen, with his back to me, with a glass of water.

"I'm ready to go" I said awkwardly, as he spun around and started walking towards me.

"Righto then, let's go and have some fun at the beach." He told me, taking my beach bag off my shoulder and insisting on carrying it for me.

We arrived at the beach, within 5 minutes of driving. As soon as we got to the sand and found a spot, I quickly took my dress off and laid on my towel.

Um Charlie, what are you doing?" He asked standing in front of me. His body became a big shadow and took away my sun, which really annoyed me.

"Well I was enjoying the sun and getting a better tan. But your standing in the way"

"Good, up you get. We are going for a swim."

"I don't want to though. I'm happy here." I told him. He looked at the water for a second, before turning his head back to me, and bending down towards me. I screamed and squealed loudly, as Brax put one hand under my thighs and the other round my waist and picked me up, running towards the water.

"I hate you" I told him loudly, as he dumped me into the freezing cold water.

"Uhuh" He replied, splashing water at me with his arms.

"Was that really nessacery? You know I haven't been swimming at a beach, in like 5-6 years?"

"Good. Change is good. Are you feeling better after last night?"

I instantly felt my face go red, as he looked at me smirking. "You remembered last night didn't you?"

"Yeah I did… I was very, very drunk. Sorry for kissing you. I'd take it all back if I could."

"You'd take it back. So you don't think I'm quote 'hot, like really, really hot'." He asked, looking a little offended.

"what" I asked embarrassed, not remembering that part of the night.

"You told me that then kissed me." He said grinning, as a huge wave crashed over us. "You right Charlie?" Brax asked, moving one of his arms around my waist to keep me from going under. Our half naked bodies collided together, as my head and hands rested on his chest. I felt him take us back to shore a metre or so, so I could stand properly.

'You right now? Anyone would think you were just trying to get close to me?" He said laughing.

"You have one huge ego. I was drunk the other night, that's it."

"So your saying that I'm not hot?"

"I never said that." I told him.. Even though we were in the cold water, I could feel my face burning up.

"So you're saying that I am then?"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm sorry about the other night."

"Don't be. You drunk is hilarious."

"Glad you find it funny. I definitely didn't when I woke up this morning." I muttered.

Brax and I enjoyed the waves and the water, for another half an hour, before it started it was almost 5:00 and starting to get cold. We stumbled out of the water together, still splashing each other with our feet, wanting to win the game we were playing.

"You know I never got to say, yellow definitely suits you. You should wear it more often, you look beautiful." He said smiling, as we got our towels and began drying off.

"Thank you.. I'd say something about you back, but that would only increase your ego. I couldn't handle that." I smirked as he laughed quietly.

"C'mon, lets go and get a juice from the surf club, then I'll take you home.." Brax spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for the reviews! I love reading them.. Glad you all seem to be enjoying the story! Hope this ones okay, next chapter should be up by the end of the week... Let me know what you think!**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

Today was Father's Day. The day where kids and adults get to show and tell their dads how important and special they are, plus how much they mean to you. I lied on the lounge going through a photo album of pictures from when Dad was still around. You don't really get to appreciate how important people are two you, until their gone.

Before tears would overtake me and become uncontrollable, I decided I needed to get out and go for a walk.

I ended up at the beach, taking in the cool air and breeze as I just kept going, not knowing where I was really headed, just happy to continue. I slowed a little as I saw Ruby sitting in the sand alone, with her head in buried in her knees.

I slowly approached and without saying a word, sat next to her.

"Hi" She muttered, wiping away her tears and looking at me, attempting to smile.

"I'm sorry about everything. I know how hard today must be for you. It's difficult without him here with us."

She nodded, staring at me for a second or two. "I'm sorry too. I want to try and get past this. I can see that you had your reasons, and you were dealing with other things to deal with besides me. Dad would have definitely wanted this."

"He definitely would have. Always remember, we did it at the time, because it wasn't just best for me, but for you as well. Mum and Dad were better parents to you than I ever could have been."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have been so bad. You were brave to give me to them though. Did you ever get jealous?"

"Every day, especially as you got older. I regularly questioned whether it really was the right thing to do. You always seemed so happy though."

"I'm still angry you never told me. If you of told me from the start and said Mum and Dad would look after me, I would have understood."

I nodded my head slowly, letting out a deep sigh.

"I wish I could just see dad once more, even for 30 seconds. I was so horrible to him, before he died." She managed to get out, before mascara and tears ran quickly down her checks, as she broke down. I felt myself getting chocked up, as I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

We sat there together, not saying anything for about 10 minutes. We simply sat in the sand holding each other close. I looked over at the sun and water shining, and saw Brax surfing. I smiled, watching him and giggled softly when I saw him fall off once or twice.

"What are you laughing at Charlie?"

"Nothing. Just watching Brax in the water."

"Who's Brax?"

"Remember when I was in hospital that time, and you brought me in my clothes quickly. Brax was in there, he was the one that brought me in. After Dad died, I started drinking a lot at Angelo's. He always looked after me and took me home. Where I'm staying at the moment, is his motel room. He rents it out permanently and has let me stay there for a while."

"He met you drunk at Angelo's and he's given you a place to stay?"

"Yeah basically. I still struggle to believe that he'd do that for me. He's seriously one of the nicest guys I have ever met. He's funny smart and really lovely as well."

"Are you two together and your just not telling me?" Ruby asked, with a huge grin on her face.

I laughed and shook my head. "Well, your face says otherwise Charlie". I could feel my red burning face, as I looked away trying to avoid her gaze. "Ahh look, he's just spotted us, and he's heading towards us. Looks like I'll get to meet this generous mystery man, after all."

I looked over as Brax grinned and walked over to us. Ruby and I stood up quickly. "Hey Charlie"

"Hey! You were really good out there… I watched for a little bit." He smiled as he glanced at Ruby, then back to me. "Ohhh, sorry I forgot. Brax, this is Ruby. Ruby- Brax" I told them both as they smiled at each other.

"Nice to finally meet you Ruby. I never really got the chance last time. Charlie talks about you all the time on a regular basis. You come up in lots of conversations."

"She was just talking about you before. It's really nice of you, to give her a place to stay. I know she really appreciates it."

"It's been fun getting to know her. I honestly don't mind." Brax replied.

"Guys, you do know that I am still here right?" I laughed, butting into their conversation.

"Yeah, I've got to get going. I'm meeting a couple of new friends from school at the diner. It was really nice to meet you Brax." She spoke, as she turned to me. "Charlie, this is your mail. I was going to bring it round to you later on.. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" I nodded my head, as she said goodbye. I watched her walk away, before I turned to Brax.

"She's starting to forgive me. She wants to get things back on track!" I told him, jumping up and down on the spot, once or twice.

"That's really great. She seems really nice as well Charlie. She has the same face as you, or something. I know how much you have wanted this."

"I honestly thought she never would. There was so much anger, you didn't see the way that she looked at me, for a few weeks. That's just made my day." I smiled, before giving Brax a huge hug.

"You know I'm all wet from the water Charlie"

"I honestly couldn't care less right now." I replied. Brax needed to go home and have a shower, rather than staying weak and dirty from the surf. We headed up the beach, where I decided to walk home and gather my thoughts. Brax farewelled and told me, he'd come over for a celebration type dinner.

As I arrived home, I couldn't stop thinking about how my day had gone from bad to good. Dad would have been as thrilled as I am, especially with it been Father's Day.

I had a quiet day, going through boxes, I still hadn't gotten around to unpacking. I did a massive clean up and went through all my old clothes that I don't wear any more and chucked them out. I cleaned the place from top to bottom, to the point where every last inch was spotless.

6 PM came around. I had baked a lasagne for Brax. I was used to him coming around with pizza or something from Angelo's. I figured he must have eaten it a lot, and after everything he's done for me, he deserved a proper meal, cooked by me for a change.

As I sat on the bench, next to the oven while it was cooking and waiting for Brax to come over, I remembered the mail Ruby gave to me, I quickly walked over to my bag and took it out.

I stood there and went through the phone bill I received, then looked at the next piece of mail which appeared to be a hand written letter from someone.

_**Dear Charlie,**_

_**My name is Sarah, I am Grants wife, well was before he died.**_  
_**I have 3 kids, Jack who's 6. Gemma that is 9 and Summer who's 11. By the time you receive this letter, Father's Day will be the next day. Each year, this is the hardest day for my kids and I. Grant got taken away from us, for something I know he didn't do.**_

_**I'm not saying that you are lying or making what he apparently did to you up, maybe there was a misunderstanding that day. My kids ask me from time to time, where Dad is and why he isn't here, watching them play soccer each weekend. How do you tell a 6 year old, there Dad has been murdered? Jack never even got to meet his father, which is what breaks my heart the most.**_

_**I can honestly tell you that Grant was the love of my life. He was caring, sweet, funny and a great Dad to Gemma and Summer. I have to live every day now, as a single mother, not having anyone to rely on, or give me support when I need it.**_

_**The pain and hurt you and your father have caused me and my kids will never disappear. I wonder about you all the time, your probably living a normal life. I dream often about having just 1 day or even hour more with him.**_

_**I've attached a photo of my sons drawing, he drew for his Dad. I simply wrote this letter to tell you the harm and pain you've put me and my kids through, we have to live with every day. You have destroyed our lives forever.**_

As I finished reading the letter, tears quickly ran down my cheeks. I sunk to the ground letting all my emotions out. Jack's drawing was attached. It was a picture with a green background with two stick figures, labelled 'me' and 'Dad'. They were holding hands with a soccer ball in front of them.

I thought about Dad. How I'd feel to have him taken away at such a young age. I would have missed out on so many adventures and fun times with him. I honestly didn't know how to feel. On one hand, I wake up every day, relieved at the fact there is no possibility at all of having Grant return and having to face him again. I wouldn't know what to do or say to him.

On the other hand though, I never really stopped to consider what it must be like living each day as the family of a murdered man. I'd hate to be them and lose some one that meant so much, by a person who's daughter is alleging something, not for a second would you think they would ever be capable of doing.

I sat on the ground, thoughts running through my hand. 30 minutes had passed, I still hadn't moved. I was in exactly the same spot. No tears had subsided, as I heard the door knock knowing it was Brax.

He always seemed to knock on the door, when I least wanted him too. I knew he always found a way in, so I gave up pretending to not be home. "Brax" I called out, not been able to find the energy to stand up and let him in.

"Yeah Charlie, it's me, let me in yeah?"

"You've got a key, use it." I told him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, while I heard the rattling of keys as he fiddled with the door unscrewing it. He made his way in, his eyes immediately noticing me.

I nodded my head slowly, not convincing him at all. He gently lifted me up and put me on the lounge. He walked into the kitchen and boiled the kettle.

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

I finished making Charlie a coffee hoping it would help to settle her down a little. I walked into the lounge room and handed it to her, before taking a seat beside her.

"What's wrong Charlie? When I last saw you today, you were over the moon and literally jumping for joy that you and Ruby were working things out."

"I got a letter today from Sarah, who is Grant's wife. She talked about her kids and how hard it is not having their Dad in their lives. When I found out he died, I was glad. I felt like justice was given to me. I was relieved that her would never see me again, or never find out about Ruby. I never once stopped to think about his family." She said, becoming more and more worked up. I pulled her into my chest, rubbing her back gently in circles.

I saw the letter on the coffee table. I reached over and read it. I could see how it would have affected Charlie.

"Charlie, what he did to you was disgusting. Any father hearing that there daughter went through that, would do the same thing. He got away with it for so long. Your Dad was simply preventing other women from going through the same thing. Those kids are better off without him."

"How do we know that though?" She shouted

"Charlie, you're the victim here. You shouldn't be sorry at all. What he did was unforgivable and if I ever did meet him, I wouldn't hesitate in doing what your Dad did."

"No you wouldn't. I couldn't lose you too."

"Charlie, he's dead. He's not coming back, he can't touch you. This lady just needed to vent on someone."

"I've ruined these kid's lives. They hate me."

"Shhhh" I whispered, not adding anything else. We could have easily gone in circles over it all night. I kissed her forehead gently, and pulled her weak body, tired from crying, as close to me as possible.

"I can smell something burning." I spoke, gently pushing Charlie away and standing up. I got the lasagne out of the oven. The whole thing was ruined, with the cheese on top either a very dark brown or black.

"I can't even cook a stupid lasagne." Charlie mumbled from the couch, standing up and surveying her meal.

"Seriously don't worry about it. We'll just peel the top layer off and eat the rest. Sure it won't be awesome, but it's still edible."

"Haven't you got family to spend Father's Day with, instead of here, with lousy me?"

"Firstly, you're not lousy. I love spending time with you. Secondly, my father Danny, is in prison. I haven't spoken to him in 20 years or so, nor do I want too."

"I'm sorry. Have you ever thought about going and seeing him?"

"No. He left us on our own, when my brother Casey was born. I couldn't care less about him."

"Looks like where father-less together on Father's Day" Charlie mumbled, laughing slightly.

"It looks that way!" I grinned at her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Sorry for the delay. Had one of the biggest weeks ever, leaving me exhausted and no energy to do anything bar sleep! Hope this one's okay… I know you want Chax to get together, it's coming very soon! Let me know what you think! :) **_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

Following Ruby and I's deal to each other to make our best effort to get things back on track, I got up and went for a run around the bay. This was the beginning of a new start for me. I had let things get way off track. I had finally found myself and I was glad to feel like the old happy and content with myself me again.

Running was always refreshing. It helped to clear your mind of all the worries and things that are bothering you. I went all the way down along the beach and felt the cool breeze brush over my shoulders. From a distance I could see who I was pretty sure were Brax and another guy about his age, with tattoos arguing on the beach.

The guy Brax was talking too, walked off angrily, as I jogged towards them. "Brax?" I yelled causing him to turn around and look at me.

"Charlie, what's up?" He asked, looking tired.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you in like 2 days. You're usually always coming over with food deliveries at night after you finish work."

"Yeah well I've been busy. Sorry I couldn't be your personal waiter when you needed it Charlie." He said spitefully.

"Alright, I was just simply saying, sorry. Are you okay- do you want to talk about anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Look Charlie, right now I have bigger issues to sort out then whatever's going on with you. Can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah okay." I replied shocked as he nodded and walked away towards his Ute that was parked in Angelo's car park.

Whenever I had spoken to Brax before, he had always been gentle, caring and kind. He'd always been there for me and comforted me whenever I had something going on that I couldn't deal with on my own.

I froze for a minute, half expecting him to come back and tell me he was joking. I continued with my run and went home, not really as keen to continue as I was before.

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

Having found out from Heath that Brodie was in hospital on life support and not doing to well at all, I couldn't help but lash out at everyone I spoke too. Brodie had always been like a brother to me, someone when I asked him to do something for me, would always finish what he started.

I went home and had a quick shower considering I had just gone for a surf before I found out from Heath on the beach.

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

The idea and thought of Dad and his ashes had been playing on my mind, ever since Fathers Day. Today was a fresh start, fresh beginning and fresh outlook and way of thinking. I remembered Ruby mention not knowing what to do with them, just simply taking them home and putting them in the lounge room on top of a cabinet.

Mum and Dad always loved the water. They took Ruby and I to the beach all the time when we were little. We'd sit out in the sand for hours, building sand castles and collecting shells.

Deciding it was a good enough idea, I quickly pulled out my phone and called Ruby. We agreed to meet at sunset, overlooking on the cliff.

**_RUBY'S P.O.V_**

5:30 came around when the sunset over Summer Bay was beautiful. Different colours off pink and yellow engulfed the sky above us. I smiled as Charlie walked towards me.

We spent an hour or so, sharing our favourites memories of Dad, the times where he was a total goof and made us laugh like idiots, plus the times where we felt like we hated him, because he banned us from going to a friend's house on the weekend or something silly like that.

"Goodbye Dad, we love you." I whispered, gently letting the ashes spread across the water as they fell down below us from where we were standing.

"He's in a better place now Rubes, he's with Mum." Charlie reminded me, as I wiped away tears that seemed to have got the better of me. I nodded knowing she was right. I realised more than ever now, that Charlie and I only had each other left. We'd have to look after and support each other, no matter how much we wanted to kill one another.

"I love you" I whispered to Charlie, as we sat down looking at the sunset.

I glanced at Charlie and noticed her smile immediately. "I love you to Rubes, more than anything."

"I was thinking about this last night. You can move back in you know. Living in a motel, mustn't be the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Seriously?" She asked smiling as I nodded my head. "I'll definitely think about it. Comes at a good time I guess, I think I have outstayed my welcome with Brax."

"Did he say that?"

"Not exactly. He was just really short with me today- which is a first. I've never seen him like that. I think he's sick of me and my problems. I can understand that though, I must have been a pain in the ass over the last month or so." Shee said with a slight laugh looking out over the water.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that.." I mumbled

**_CHARLIE'S P.O.V_**

Following my chat about the possibility of moving back in with Ruby at the family home, I decided I should let Brax know. I had gathered up the money for all the rent that I owed him and put it into an envelope. I had no idea where he was going to be, i figured my best bet was Angelo's, I climbed the stairs and entered to see him standing behind the bar looking through books with his casual checked shirt on.

"Brax hi" I muttered quietly once I reached the bar, him having not seen me walk in, before I spoke.

He looked up at me, before looking back down. "Charlie, I was just on my way out actually."

"Have I done something that's annoyed you or something?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked with the same expression as when I spoke to him that morning.

"I just thought that I'd done something to annoy you. You've been acting all distant and angry whenever I've spoken to you."

"This might come as a news flash Charlie but not the entire world revolves around you and your problems."

"I know that. I can see you're not in the mood to talk to me. I just thought I'd come and let you know that I'm moving back in with Ruby. You obviously don't want me around anymore, that's fine, I just wanted to tell you and give you this. I'll be out in the next day or two I suppose." I told him putting the envelope beside him on the counter and walking out, not wanting to bother him anymore, just simply walking away.

I began walking home, out of the car park towards the motel, when I heard Brax's voice behind me, calling for me to stop and wait.

"What Brax? You've obviously got bigger things to waste your time on rather than me, so just go back and keep doing whatever you're doing."

"I never meant to sound and come across like that. My best mate is in hospital at the moment. Doctors say, he's in a really bad way and only time will tell if he's going to be alright. When you came and spoke to me this morning, I'd had just found out from my brother Heath. Sorry I came across as an idiot. I was a combination of shocked and angry."

"I'm really sorry. The last thing you need is someone like me annoying you." I told him, taking the tone of my voice down a notch.

"You have got nothing to be sorry for. As for the moving out thing, please don't go. I love having you stay and no matter what you think, I love bringing you dinner each night and having pointless conversations with." He smiled slightly.

"I haven't officially decided yet. I was going to say yes, because I thought you were over me and my problems and dramas."

"That could never happen, I've always got time for you, whenever you need me… Anyway I better get to the hospital. I was only at Angelo's to find someone to cover my shifts for tomorrow at least."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Not really, I'm okay though. It's going to be a long night of waiting. My brothers are the only family he really has left. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" He asked, I quickly nodded my head as he turned and walked towards his car.

_**11PM:**_

I lied in bed, thinking about the day's events, I couldn't seem to get to sleep. The combination of the hot stuffy room I found myself in, scattering Dad's ashes and thinking about Brax been at the hospital right now filled my mind.

Another 30 minutes passed and still no use. I pulled the covers back and went and put some proper clothes on. I figured Brax would be at the hospital, considering he said it was going to be a long night. I called a taxi and later found myself at the hospital.

I went to the food canteen first, buying some hash browns and coffee to keep us awake. I headed to the emergency ward and turned the corner to see who I presumed was Heath and his other brother lying in chairs asleep. I could tell Brax was tired, but he was still awake as he leaned his head against the wall, while still sitting in the chair staring at the chair or floor across from him.

"Brax" I whispered, not wanting to wake the others up.

"Charlie, what are you doing here? It's late?" He replied standing up and walked towards me.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured you could use the company and support. I've got food and caffeine for you." I told him, holding them up for him to see.

"You shouldn't have done that you know."

"I wanted too. These last few weeks have been the most difficult challenge I have had to face so far. I most definitely couldn't have gotten through them without you. You have been my rock and constantly there for me. I owe you so much and I'm starting tonight, by looking after you." I told him matter of factl, before taking a seat beside him.

"You don't owe me anything. I actually forgot to give this back to you earlier" He said, handing me the money for rent I had given him earlier. I shook my head refusing to take it.

"You're keeping that, no arguments."

"You should go home and at least try and get some sleep." He mumbled, taking a sip of coffee.

"No. I'm not leaving this place until you do. You need sleep too, you know."

"Doctors say it's 50-50. He got stabbed, Heath found him on the floor in a pool of blood. Who knows how long he was there for."

'Just think positively." I told him, rubbing his arm as I rested my head on it, sitting back in the chair.

"I can't lose him. He's one of my best mates. Funniest bloke ever, we go surfing together each Friday morning." I nodded, seeing how upset Brax was. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

He responded by his moving his arms around me and moving closer to me, pulling me so I was almost sitting on his lap. We rested our heads on the crooks of each other's shoulders, not needing to say or do anything.

It was always easy to feel safe in Brax's arms. There was this comforting warmth and sense on fulfilment that was hard to describe but definitely there. I didn't want to move from the comfortable and happy position I was in. I was glad Brax didn't seem to want to move either.

We sat there on the seat together for another half an hour or so, Brax and I not moving from our warm embrace even once. I heard Brax's brother Heath begin to stir and wake next to us. He stretched his arms out, before looking at Brat and sitting up.

"Who's this?"

"This is Charlie, Heath. Charlie this is my brother Heath." Brax mumbled, pulling away ever so slightly, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why haven't I met her yet? She looks too good for you bro." He slurred, not showing any emotion, just a blank face.

We laughed together as I felt my face go red. "We're not together, Charlie's amazing though, one of my best mates."

"Right. Maybe I stand a chance then." Heath added.

"Nah, she's too good for you." Brax replied, making me blush even more if that was even possible as I hid from Brax's eye so he wouldn't see my face.

4AM:

We all stood up, as Sid walked out of Brodie's room and stood in front of us. I glanced at Brax's face and I could tell he was hurting.

"What's the verdict? Is he going to be okay? I mean he has to be right, he's strong and tough and a River Boy."

"He's going to be just fine" Sid smiled. He suffered some internal bleeding, we were able to find and locate that to stop it from continuing.

"Thank god" Brax sighed loudly, looking at me and lifting me up quickly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to support myself from falling as he held onto my bottom with his hands.

"Told you he would be. You just had to be positive."

"Thank you for being here, it means a lot" He smiled widely, spinning me around a few times, before gently easing me down back onto the ground. I farewelled Brax, leaving him and his brothers to go and see Brodie.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Sorry for the delayed update, hope this one's okay! Let me know what you think! :)**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

"Are you sure you don't need a hand with that?" Heath asked, walking beside me as I moved across Angelo's with a box of Christmas decorations in my hand. Christmas was now 2 days away, I had volunteered to help Brax finish the decorations in preparation of the restaurant opening for Christmas lunch.

"Really Heath, it's okay."

"No I insist. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or anything." He stated, this time grabbing the box quickly out of my arms.

"That wasn't necessary, I am capable of lifting a light box 10 metres across the room myself you know. I'm not old and fragile."

"Maybe I just wanted to be your knight and shining armour." He replied while putting the box down and opening it up, as I watched on. We took the decorations out together and starting putting them up slowly and carefully.

"This stuff is missile toe right?" He queried putting on the roof quickly with some blue tack.

"Even if it was, there is no way in hell that I am kissing you."

"What why not? That's a quick way to bruise a man's ego. You know its tradition, you shouldn't break tradition."

"Keep dreaming Heath. Tradition isn't everything you know." I laughed, quickly getting on the step ladder and pulling it down and back into the box, before turning back to Heath, who was staring at me with an obvious look of disappointment.

"Can't blame a guy for trying right?" He mumbled softly as Brax walked in carrying more decorations.

"Can't blame who for trying what?" He asked looking at me the minute he walked in with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, Heath was just been silly."

"Heath, leave Charlie alone you dumb-bat" before slapping him lightly over the back of the head.

"Owww, I'll leave ya's to it then" He said, rubbing his head.

"It was nice talking to you Heath." I giggled as he waved his arm not turning to look at me.

"Was he being a tool to you Charlie? If he was, tell me and I'll get him to stay away for you."

"Seriously don't worry about it, it was quite funny watching him try something."

"Well for what it's worth, I'm glad he didn't win whatever you guys were talking about, you deserve and can do so much better them him!"

"Are you still sure it's okay for me to come over for lunch?" I asked changing the subject.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it. I think Ruby and Casey are over there now. I get the feeling something is happening between them…"

"What?" I asked, shocked. I found out they were in each other's classes, Ruby had talked about going to study with Casey a couple of times.

"I reckon they are more than just friends… He talks about Ruby heaps, she really means a lot to him." He said, as I nodded my head slowly.

"You know what, let's go… I'm sick of doing this stuff, I'll get someone else to finish it.." He stated grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door, swinging it gently.

We got to the car park, where he led me to the Ute and opened the door for me smiling, before he closed it gently and made his way around the other side of the car.

Arriving shortly after, we found ourselves in the kitchen, looking at a note attached to the fridge. "Gone to the city with Ruby for the day. Will be back later tonight "

"There definitely more than just friends!" I laughed, as Brax started getting bits and pieces out for lunch.

"Hey Brax, I think I have figured out what I'm going to do. I'm going to go back to the force."

"As in become a police officer again?"

"Yeah, it'd be in Summer Bay of course… I think Dad would want me to go back. It is something that I enjoyed doing as well. I'm going to go and have an interview next week."

"I'm really happy for you..." Brax smiled widely, walking towards me and giving me a warm hug. "It's good to see you smiling a lot more these days."

"Well, I have you to thank for that."

"No you don't. You did it by yourself, I was just the hugs man along the way."

"What about you? Have you got plans for more restaurants or anything? You could name the next one Braxton's and keep the family name in it… I'm sure Casey would work there, considering he is a deliver at the moment…"

"Naming it Braxton's wouldn't be such a good idea. Our father was involved in some illegal business and is it jail for it at the moment. Heath went down the same path for a little bit and went to jail for 6 months as well. It's all in the past now, but the Braxton name with always be remembered for the wrong reasons rather than the right."

"Well I for one never heard about it before now. Everyone deserves a second chance."

I ended up staying for almost another two hours chatting to Brax. It was always so easy to talk to him, there was never a moment where you had to think of something to say because of an awkward silence. Brax was so easy to get along with, his sense of humour never fails to put a smile on my face, even at the worst of times.

"I better get going, before Heath and Casey get home. It would be awkward seeing Heath again after this morning." I stated, as I got up and walked to the door, turning around to see Brax following close behind.

"Thank you for coming, I really enjoyed today." Brax grinned at me, as a smile appeared on mine quickly.

"I might come in and see you tomorrow at Angelo's yeah?"

"Of course, I'll be there. Come whenever." He declared stretching his arms and hanging them on the door frame above him. I watched as he gave a confused look on his face while he looked up at his hands, before looking at me again quickly.

"What? Is there a spider up there or something?"

"Yeah… So umm, I'll be at Angelo's all day." He replied the second I finished asking. I laughed at his reddened face.

"What is up there seriously? You're acting weird now." I spoke, while trying to move my head to see, but failing.

"Nothing, like you said a spider.."

"Sure" I laughed, this time pushing him with enough force for him to actually move then looking up at the ceiling. There was a piece of missile toe blue tacked onto the roof.

"I think Heath put it up this morning, hoping it would be you… Or even Casey and Ruby I guess." Brax muttered quietly, only just loud enough for me to hear.

"That's awkward. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly Charlie, I ignored it because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about me. I kind of guess tradition is tradition…." I laughed looking down, not wanting him to see my face, even though his was still red as well.

"Wouldn't want to mess with tradition I guess." I heard him say… Next thing I know his right arm was on my back bringing me closer to him. It ventured up and rested on the back of my head becoming tangled in my hair and his left hand moved onto my cheek.

I smiled, as I watched him bow his head and lean closer to my face studying my face. He studied my face for a few seconds, before I nodded; giving him the go ahead he was after. I closed my eyes as his lips gently connected with mine ever so slightly. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him better access. My hands rested on his chest before I moved them wrapping them around his body.

I bowed my head to the side as the kiss deepened. His warm tongue pressed against my bottom lip before entering my mouth as well, pressing against mine, exploring inside me.

After a minute or two, the need to breathe became too great, realising I got carried away and lost in the moment, I gently began to pull away, pecking his lips once more before completely separating them.

As my attempted to get my breathing under control, I rested my bowed head just below his neck, so my eyes were staring at the ground. I could feel his chest rising and falling, it definitely wasn't any better than mine. "Wow" I whispered.

"I know…. That tradition had definitely being kept and followed through." He laughed.

"Yep, most definitely." I smiled awkwardly looking around the room, then outside. "I better go…I'll see you tonight at Angelo's yeah?"

He nodded his head. "Bye" He smiled as I turned and walked out.

_**CHRISTMAS EVE:**_

I had told Brax that I was going to meet him at Angelo's for lunch. I knew already that it was going to be awkward, but I figured it would only make it worse by not turning up.

I walked into Angelo's slowly and was thankful as it seemed to be quite busy. My eyes immediately found Brax, I watched as he rushed around busily serving people their meals and handing them menus.

"Hey Charlie" He smiled as I approached him. He automatically led me to my favourite out door table and moved the chair back, allowing me to sit down.

"Thank you" I laughed.

"I'll be back in 2 minutes. I'm just going to let Liam know I'm on a break and get us some drinks."

He returned and sat down not saying a word. "Are we okay after yesterday?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be? It was tradition followed through, that's all right?"

"Yeah your right… I almost killed Heath when I got home."

"Was kissing me really that bad to go and want to kill your brother?" I asked teasing him as I bit my lip, staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? No… I didn't say that. That kiss was great. Heath stuck it there purposely to annoy whoever got caught by it. I think he was pretty cut when I told him. You should have seen his face!" he replied quickly trying to defend himself. I laughed as his face turned quickly to a shade a red.

I bit my tongue harder, before I couldn't hold it together anymore and burst out laughing. The horrified look on his face said it all, as I found myself laughing even harder.

"I was only joking!" I managed to spit out.

_**Christmas Day:**_

"Merry Christmas" I yelled smiling widely as I opened the door to find Brax. I had spent the whole morning with Ruby at my place. We'd kept it simple just basically hanging out and pigging out on junk food. She had decided she wanted to go and see Casey.

"Merry Christmas to you too" He grinned, pulling me in for a hug and kissing my cheek quickly. "Ruby's at mine now with Casey. Those two are definitely together. I couldn't stand the teenage love business."

"Yeah she told me earlier today. She really likes him…"

"You know she's Casey's first proper girlfriend?"

"Seriously? What about you, have you got yourself a Christmas girlfriend" I questioned knowing the answer, but curious for his reply anyway.

"I don't need a girlfriend to be happy. I've got you and that's close enough." I grinned, looking down not wanting him to see my face.  
"I've got you something. I wanted to come around and give it to you. It's not much but here." He smiled, handing me a small wrapped up box with a yellow bow on the front.

I gently unwrapped the paper as Brax looked on. I opened it to find a gold sparkling bracelet with my name engraved on it staring back at me.

"How can you say this isn't much this would have cost you heaps, especially to engrave it."

"It wasn't that much. I can take it back if you don't want or like it. I just wanted to get you something special."

"I love it." I told Brax honestly, putting it on the coffee table and giving him a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you. You honestly didn't have to do that."

"It's really okay. I wanted to get you something, I'm glad you like it." He murmured, as I picked it up and gave it to him.

"Can you please put it on for me?" He nodded his head, taking it out of the box, before gently taking my arm and doing it up. His hand lingered in mine, stroking it gently before pulling away.

"It looks really good on you, if I do say so myself."

"Well you did pick it" I giggled softly. "I've got you something as well wait here I'll go and get it." I ordered as I got up and returned a minute or so later with a giant surfboard. I watched as Brax's eyes widened as I shifted it through the door. "This is for you." I moaned heavily as I leant it against the wall.

"Hang on a sec. You got that for me? That one is the most expensive Charlie." Brax said not taking his eyes away from it once.

"Yep but I've been told it's also the best.. I had some help though. Is it okay- I mean if it's not the right style or whatever you can swap it."

"No, no, no. It's perfect." He smiled widely, moving his eyes from the surfboard to me for the first time. He quickly moved across the room and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around a few times then gently putting me back down.

"Seriously Charlie, this is amazing. I should take you out there and teach you how to surf."

"I don't think so. That'd be embarrassing. I'll leave you to show off on it!"

"I think you'd look hot just quietly." He whispered, earning a slap in the chest from me

"Owww that really hurt. There was no need no for violence. Especially considering you are going for your police interview next week. I would have expected more from the officer." He moaned, causing me to laugh loudly.

"Ohh, you think this is funny do you." I quickly nodded my head. "We'll see about that" He exclaimed, as he again picked me up, holding me over his shoulder before easing me onto the couch. He began tickling me, before finding a pillow and gently hitting my head as I screamed loudly trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"I surrender." I yelled while giggling, attempting to raise my hands into the air.

"Say sorry." He prompted.

"Sorry for hitting your chest. Hope it doesn't bruise." I added quietly with sarcasm. "You know you were taking advantage of your size just then. No way was I going to beat you when your double of me."

He scoffed lightly grinning, "Would I do that to you?"

"Yes!"

"You know you're just asking for trouble?" He suggested.

"Yeah I know... How about we call truce and watch a movie?"

"Only because you asked nicely, with no sarcasm." He smiled pulling me in for another quick hug, only realising me so I could find a movie to put on.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter… I'm not totally happy with it, I could have written it better but I was in a hurry to get it up.. Nonetheless, let me know what you think! :)**_

_**4 ****months later: **_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I walked down along the beach with Ruby. It may have been 8:30 in the morning, but the sun was shining, bearing down keeping us warm which made it bearable. I had started back at work as a police officer 3 months ago. I now had had 4 days off work, considering I had worked pretty much every day for the last fortnight, due to having to cover an officer's shift, when they ended up in hospital.

"This is really nice. It feels normal and good." Ruby commented smiling. I knew exactly what she meant. Our relationship was going from strength to strength and we were stronger than ever before.

"I agree Rubes, definitely." I replied, while directing my attention to the man that was making his way out of the water. I watched as Brax shook his head getting rid of the water running and dripping down his face and hair.

"Charlie?  
Charlie?" Ruby yelled louder this time, causing my eyes to wander to her.

"Yeah I was listening…"

"Yeah good one Charlie, I wasn't even talking, bar calling out your name. Is that Brax coming out of the water?"

"Yeah I think so, he must have just gone for a surf."

"Good to see he's using his new board… You know he's going to catch you staring at him, and that will be really awkward."

"I'm not staring at him… Anyway how are you and Casey going?" I asked, trying to change the subject."

"Yeah nice one Charlie, I'm not as dumb as you think. You know Brax is pretty cute, is he single?"

"Umm yeah I think so. But I know where this is going, and it couldn't happen. He's my best friend and he wouldn't be interested in me."

"I've seen how well you guys get along. For two single people it's actually pretty funny that you aren't together."

"Rubes, you don't know what you're talking about." I muttered rolling my eyes as we kept walking, watching Brax towel dry then grab his board and walk up the beach exit. I smiled, glad he didn't spot us and comer over, knowing Ruby would make some silly snide comment.

"I'm going to see Casey anyway, I forgot I was meeting him at the diner for breakfast. This chat has been fun, I'll talk to you later Charlie." She said suddenly, smiling before speed walking along the beach and towards the exit, without even letting me get a goodbye in.

_**RUBY'S P.O.V**_

Once I was up at the exit of the beach far enough away from Charlie's view, I began running in the direction that I saw Brax heading in. Hearing Charlie talk about Brax, gave me an idea for Charlie's birthday which was on Sunday.

"BRAX" I yelled, trying to get his attention, as he got in his car and started the ignition.  
"BRAX"

Luckily the second time when I screamed louder than the first I finally caught his attention and looked to my direction. He turned the ignition off and slowly got out of the car.

"Ruby, what's up- are you alright?"

"I'm fine, all good." I puffed. "I need to talk to you about something, I have an idea, but I need your help."

"Okay." He said slowly. "Do you want a lift back to mine? Casey is there, we can talk on the way." I smiled nodding, as I ran went around the other side of the car and quickly got in.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know if you know, but it's Charlie's birthday this Sunday."

I watched as he quickly looked at me with a look of surprise on his face. "I had no idea, Charlie never mentioned anything, not that she would though I suppose" He laughed to himself.

"Well you know now, anyway I was thinking we could put together a small party or something at Angelo's. It's her 30th birthday, so it's sort of a special one. Would that be possible?"

"I don't see why not. I could close Angelo's down for the night. It's not like we are struggling for business or anything. I'd be happy to do that. I can get a couple of my staff to work."

"It wouldn't be very big. Charlie doesn't really know that many people. I mean me, you, Casey, Heath then the ladies from the diner, Bianca and I think she has a work friend named Georgia. Apparently their really close, she mentions her quite a bit."

"Sounds good. Well you ring all them and invite them to Angelo's. I'll sort everything else out, just don't tell her where doing this, and don't even speak about her birthday- yeah?"

"I won't, I promise." I smiled, grateful for him accepting to help me. "Another thing, just out of curiosity, would you ever date a friend- like Charlie for example?"

"Where's this come from- that's random? Charlie is beautiful, but I don't think she wants or is looking for that kind of thing. I doubt she would ever see us as more then friends, I mean she is my best mate."

"No reason, I was just wondering." I grinned at the thought of Charlie and Brax both answering the question the same way. The looks on their faces and the way they attempted to avoid the question must have meant something, surely?

Brax and I arrived very shortly after, pulled into the drive way. I went inside with Brax and saw Casey sitting on the lounge watching TV.

_**CHARLIE'S BIRTHDAY: (RUBY'S P.O.V)**_

6 PM came around quite quickly. Charlie and I went and spent the day shopping in the city then she popped over to Bianca's. I had told her that we were going to Angelo's for dinner, she just didn't know that the whole place was going to be celebrating her birthday.

Charlie stepped out of the bathroom, having just put her new dress on. It was a just above the knee light purple strapless dress. It was tight fitting and fitted her perfectly.

She came out and stood in front of me, pulling it down and adjusting. "What do you think Rubes?"

"Perfect Charlie, go do your hair, we have to go soon. I made the reservation for 7 exactly. I heard that Brax will be there."

"When did you see him?"

"He was at home when I went and saw Casey the other day… He is a really good brother to Casey, and your lucky to have him too."

"Yeah I know I am Rubes, he's a great guy." She admitted while standing in the bathroom curling her hair with the curling wand, facing the mirror.

"Charlie let me finish that for you, otherwise we will definitely not be making it out tonight." I laughed taking it from her and doing the back of her hair.

"Are you ready now Charlie?" I asked rolling my eyes. We were already 10 minutes late. Knowing we were walking, at the risk of Charlie getting drunk was going to take even longer to get there.

"Yeah I think so, let's go." I clapped my hands sarcastically, as she took her small bag and headed out the door, me following close behind her.

Arriving at Angelo's eventually, we walked up the stairs from the busy surf club. Charlie received a couple of wolf whistles from two guys that were playing pool.

"You sure you want to go up there? I'd be more than happy to take you out somewhere or escort you back home." One called

"I'm right for the moment boys.. Maybe later though, you never quite know" She laughed continuing up the stairs, me giving her a light push. Charlie opened the door and gasped loudly as everyone let out their streamers, balloons and birthday whistlers.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"_ Everyone screamed together, out of synchronisation but the message still loud and clear. Charlie's hand covered her mouth as she started laughing.

"You guys did this for me?" She asked, looking around, observing the banners and lights up around the restaurant.

"Sure did. You have got to thank Brax though, I just asked him about it, he put it all together. I didn't do anything bar steal you away to the city for the day."

"You did all did Brax?" She asked turning to him, while everyone else watched the interaction.

"Well Ruby came up the idea in the first place. I just sorted a couple of things out. Ruby's being modest."

"Well thank you both so much. I think you both are." She replied hugging me quickly then walking over to Brax and wrapping her arms around him for a lengthy hug.

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

After eating dinner, everyone was mingling around talking to each other, while the music in the background sounded. I saw Brax at the bar serving drinks and chating to Bianca and Georgia before they walked off with them. I smiled walking over and sitting at the stall.

"And what is the birthday girl doing sitting alone by herself?" He asked grinning, as he made his way over to the over side and took a seat beside me, turning his body so he was looking in my direction.

"I'm not alone I am talking to you. Thank you again for tonight, it really has been amazing."

"I could have made it better, if you had of told me it was your birthday!"

"I would have been glad for you not to find out. You've done so much for me. I didn't need you throwing me a party as well."

"Well I wanted too. I'm really glad Rubes told me. I've got something for you actually."

"Brax…" I moaned loudly. Knowing him, it was probably something beautiful and expensive that I definitely wasn't worth.

"Shhh don't ruin the moment. I know you'll probably hate me for getting you this, but tough." He declared, reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out gently an envelope.

I groaned softly and rolled my eyes as Brax laughed. He took my hand and put the envelope into mine. I opened it up and saw cards. I picked the first up and read it and then the second one. He had gotten me spa and massage vouchers plus one massive shopping gift card. "I can't accept these Brax. This is way too much." I put them back in the envelope and tried to hand them back to him.

"Charlie I'm not taking no for an answer. If I did, then I would have to go and refund them all which would waste my time and I certainly will not use them." He grinned putting them onto the counter beside my drink.

"Your guilt tripping me and that is so unfair."

"Well it's easy then. All you have to do is say that you will keep and use them. I'll be happy then."

"I hate you." I muttered, admitting defeat.

"Love you to Charlie" He laughed lightly.

_**RUBY'S P.O.V**_

I was talking to Charlie making conversation with her. Most people had started to leave, only Casey, Heath, Brax, Charlie and I remained. Brax was talking to Heath and Casey at the bar, as I spoke to Mum at the table.

"You know I have just been watching you stare and steal glances at Brax now for at least 10 minutes."

"What?" She asked snapping back into reality and staring at me.

"Why don't you just ask him out?"

"No Ruby." She quickly retaliated, defending herself.

"I can tell you like him, you're crazy about each other, just admit that you like him. It's not a crime you know!"

"Ruby" She moaned, I held my stare, refusing to give in, when I already knew the truth. "FINE" She snapped. "I do like him. Just a little bit alright. Are you happy now?" She asked.

"Very" I smiled straightening up. "Why don't you just ask him out? You haven't got anything to lose."

"Yes I do! How do you figure that? If he says no, which he probably will, it would be so awkward between us. I don't want to lose what we already have." She asked, speaking very quickly.

"Well…. If you don't ask him then you will never know! If he says no, which I very much doubt he will, then just say your drunk and need to go to the home or just make something up.."

I watched as she stared at me contemplating with herself, looking at Brax quickly every few seconds, then back to me. This went on for a couple of minutes before I got sick of watching. I pushed her off the stool and moved her in the direction of Brax at the bar.

"I hate you" She shouted, just loud enough for me to hear. I laughed quietly as Casey made his way over to me.

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I approached the bar reluctantly as Brax smiled at me. I sat on the stool, just as Heath announced he was going to head home.

"Do you want another drink Charlie?" Brax asked quietly.

"No I'm right… I've got something to ask you." I started quietly.

"Shoot, go ahead." He encouraged

"I um… Well you know how we've been friends for a long time?"

"Yeah I definitely know.."

"Well, I have gotten to know you really well and I trust you heaps. I was wondering maybe if you wanted to go out together one night." I asked slowly only half convincing myself on what I was asking him.

"Yeah of course. Why do you sound so nervous?"

"I mean like on a date." I added, clarifying for him. I watched as his eyes widened slightly.

"Uhhh" He stuttered for a second or two.

I took the hint and look on his face pretty quickly "You know what? Forget I asked, it was silly." I laughed softly, embarrassed before announcing I needed to go to the bathroom and quickly turning and headed towards it.

I went inside and looked at myself in the mirror, fixing myself up or at least pretending too. I knew I shouldn't have asked.

"Charlie?" Brax asked on the other side of the bathroom door, from the outside. He tapped it lightly knowing I was the only one in there. "Can we talk Charlie?" He added

"We have nothing to talk about Brax. I'm sorry I asked, it's okay you don't have to explain." I shouted back. He waited a few seconds and then gently opened it and walked inside.

"Brax what are you doing? You can't come in here."

"So what? Go dob to the owner" He grinned. "Charlie, when you asked before you took me by surprise that's all. I didn't think you'd be interested. That's not to say that I'm not glad you asked, because I am glad." He spoke, while I stared at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"So what are you saying then?"

"I'm saying yes, I would love to take you out on a date."

"You do? Brax- you don't have to say yes or whatever just because you feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty. Only about the way I came across before. I do want to take you out. Let me organise it- yeah?" He asked, stepping closer to me. I smiled nodding my head, as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

"It was a birthday present. I got it today, when I went shopping with Rubes."

"You really do look stunning." He smiled into my shoulder. "How about, I take you home?"

"I'd like that." I grinned as he took my hand and led me out of the women's bathroom and towards the exit. Ruby and Casey had apparently started to head home a few minutes earlier to give us some privacy.

"Do you need some help taking all the decorations down?" I asked, before Brax closed the place, locking then double checking.

"No, I'll get my staff to take it down tomorrow when we open before lunch. That's not for the birthday girl to worry about anyway." He laughed, opening the passenger car door for me and helping me in.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay.. I went away for a holiday with this one half written, then I came back and wasn't happy with it, so I wrote it again haha.. Hope it's okay, let me know what you think :)**_

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I smiled as I picked up my phone reading the text message I received from Brax. I was sitting behind my desk bored, waiting for the final hour of my shift to finish, so I could go home.  
_****Hey Charlie. So I've organised where I'm taking you for our date. How does Friday night at 7 sound?****_

_****Sounds good! Any clues on where we are going?****_ I quickly replied within a minute of receiving the first message, cursing myself quietly for not holding off longer, so I didn't seem too keen and desperate.

_****Nope, no clues will be given. Whatever you wear you'll look beautiful in, just be comfortable. I'll pick you up x****_

**_**That's no help at all. Looking forward to it though! xx**_** I replied returning back to reality when I heard a knock on my office door. I called out to let them know they could enter.

"We've got a call out to the surf club. Some of the River Boys are consuming alcohol near the diner, they have been reported for drunken behaviour in a public area." Watson informed me, as I quickly got up grabbing my hat, heading towards the police car.

We arrived and I noticed straight away Heath talking loudly, clearly drunk with a beer in their hand, being the main offender. "Boys we have received a call out. Are you aware that it is prohibited to drink in a public area?" I asked looking at each of them individually, then directing my eyes to rest on Heath.

"No sergeant, but if you wanted to come over here and tell me the laws, that would be more than fine by me." One commented as he patted the ground with his hand beside him.

"I am going to need you all to wrap this up now and take it elsewhere. On your refusal, you would be committing an offence and you all would be arrested for it." I replied louder then the first to make sure they understood and heard me clearly.

"Buckton? You don't have to be harsh and stuff ey? You know causes were friends and the little bro is dating your daughter, you could let us go and come have some fun for once? Hang out lay back.."

"Heath the last place I want to be right now is hanging out here with you. This is going to be your last chance, get yourselves up and go somewhere else."

"Harsh Buckton" Heath laughed taking a huge gulp of his beer that finished it off. He proceeded to twist the lid off the new one and fling it towards to the water.

"Don't say that you all didn't ask for it." I murmured as I took control of Heath's arrest, while instructing the other officers to arrest the remaining River Boys at the same time.

"I gave you a choice you bloody idiot. I gave you more opportunities then I would to anyone else that was in the same situation. You can explain this one to Brax, because I know that he will not be happy.

"Don't yell at me Buckton. You have always hated me."

"I haven't hated you Heath. So what- you asked me out, I said no. Get over it and stop being so childish." I replied, telling him his rights as I arrested him and led him to the police car.

_**30 MINUTES LATER:**_

"Charlie what the hell happened?" Brax asked, as he walked quickly into the police station.

"Come into my office" I replied showing him the way.

"Have fun in there with her Brax. How do you know what's going to happen in there, have you's got security going or something?" He asked looking around the station waiting for anyone to answer his question as I stared at him blankly and closed the door.

"What's the charge Charlie? Is it serious?"

"I've had to arrest Heath. He was near the diner drinking. I gave him chances as well."

"So you arrested him for drinking? I came down here and am wasting my time because he was drinking? Does it really matter- I mean it's normal. It's 5 pm, they are all having some fun."

"It's not allowed I don't care what you think of it. I have to give them all $350 fines. I could have fined them more, I'm just hoping they realise and will think more carefully next time."

"I'll make sure they know, I'm not going to pretend though that I don't think this is a waste of time, fining them all. Can't you just let this one slide?" Brax asked in an annoyed tone, slightly yelling.

I felt anger building up inside me, as I stood up slamming a heap of paper down on my desk and walking around the other side, to stand in front of Brax.  
"Brax, there are crimes every day in this world. I get paid to stop them, that's my job. I cannot let my personal feelings get in the way of that. Whether you want to face it or not, Heath and the other River Boys were doing the wrong thing. I am not prepared to stand here all day and argue about it." I shouted while maintaining eye contact.

"Well I guess there's nothing really left to say is there?" He spoke quickly before turning and walking out of the office, leaving me standing there watching on.

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

I sat in my office with a drink in hand as I looked at the clock and read it being 11:30pm. I now had a pile of empty bottles sitting beside me on my desk as I finished the one I was currently drinking, before adding that one to the pile and opening up a new one. People were still in Angelo's drinking and eating, as I thought about how my visit to the police station and chat to Charlie had transpired.

I had been thinking about it for well over an hour and I do understand her point of view. This was basically the first time we had ever argued really. Even if it was over something quite ridiculous really, I hated fighting with her.

Despite the time, I needed to tell Charlie and let her know I was wrong. I left Liam in charge of the restaurant and managed t stumble my way to my car, without anyone noticing I had had, a little to much to drink.

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

I rolled over on my pillow, my eyes opening slowly. I yawned and looked in the direction of the door wondering her on earth was knocking at almost 12:00 in the morning. "Who is it?" I screamed sitting up in bed, wanting to know my visitor before I would open the door.

"Charlie, its Brax. Can we please talk about earlier?" He answered before knocking on the door loudly again. I rolled my eyes, standing up and putting my purple silk dressing gown on and walking over to the door.

"Do you realise the time Brax, couldn't this have waited until a descent normal hour of the day?" I asked letting him inside while I cuddled my arms into my dressing gown trying to warm up.

"Your drunk aren't you?" I quizzed noticing him slurring his words and not walking 100% normally.

"I've had a couple maybe, please just listen to me though. I really needed you to know that I am really sorry for what I said earlier. Your job is your job and I understand that Heath and the others were in the wrong."

I smiled at the thought of him getting the message and accepting what happened. "Just quietly, I may agree that fining them all my have been a bit over the top. If i was responding to it by myself I would have tried harder to move then all instead of having to arrest them." I told him honestly.

He smiled at me he moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, holding my tightly. "So am I still allowed to take you out on Friday night?" He asked into the crook of my shoulder, as I felt his warm breath tingle on my skin.

I laughed pulling away from him, so our eyes met again. "You definitely can. I really want to know where we are going. Just a little clue?" I pleaded with him, trying and attempting to put my best convincing puppy dog face, but failing, earning a laugh from Brax.

"I'm not budging Charlie. No clues and I am not giving in. You can ask all you want, nothing will be said."

"I hate you." I muttered.

"Do you just? That's not very nice." He commented, feigning hurt pretending to be offended by my comment.

"Fine, I don't hate you, all I want to know is what to wear." I asked seriously.

"Is that what you are worried about?" He laughed to himself. "Wear something comfortable, you'll look beautiful in anything though."

"Thanks for been so helpful, that's helps a lot." I groaned in sarcasm, causing Brax to laugh even more.

"I better leave you to get back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you."

"You're drunk you shouldn't be driving home, that is most definitely against the law- no one is lenient on that one. I'll get you a blanket and some pillows you can crash on my couch."

"Really Charlie, that's not necessarily."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." I told him sternly.

_**FRIDAY:**_

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

I arrived at Charlie's place as I told her throughout the week I would. I was taking her into the city to see a movie together then take her to the 'Vassachi' once it was finished. Knocking on the door, I was surprised to see Ruby answering it.

"Hey Rubes" I said awkwardly.

"Hey Brax!" She said cheerfully, smiling as she let me in. "She's just finishing her makeup" She whispered leaning into my ear, as I laughed lightly. The walls were thin and the room was small, so she didn't want Charlie to hear.

"So where are you taking her?" She asked, before I explained what I planned to her.

"She really likes you Brax, so make sure you treat her right." She said sternly.

"Ruby, trust me when I say you've got absolutely nothing at all to worry about. I feel like a little school kid though getting told by my dates mother the rules." I admitted to her, trying to lighten the mood, as I heard the bathroom door unlock and Charlie step through into my view.

She was wearing a yellow dress which was one shouldered. It finished just above her knees, which really showed off her amazing long slim legs and her gorgeous tan. Her hair was straightened and her makeup looked natural with some dark eye shadow.

I was mesmerised and in awe of the gorgeous woman's beauty who stood before me. I noticed her blush, when I was caught staring at her a little longer then acceptable. "You seriously look amazing." I told her honestly, which did nothing too subside her red cheeks which had formed.

""I agree, you look really great Charlie." Ruby butted in, farewelling us both, before leaving the house so we could begin our night out.

"You don't scrub up to badly yourself Braxton." She giggled, stepping closer to me, once Ruby had exited the room. I was just wearing my black work shirt with my sleeves rolled just above my elbow and a pair of dressy pants.

"Shall we head off?" I asked her, taking her purse for her off the table. She nodded quickly, while smiling widely.

I walked to the Ute, opening the door for her as she laughed to herself.

"Do I get to find out where I'm going yet?" She asked quietly as I turned out of the driveway and began the trip into the city.

"I'll tell you the first place, I thought we could go and see a movie together if you want. I know it's not particularly exciting, but you can choose the movie."

"I really get to choose the movie?" She asked excitedly, as I nodded my head.

"I'll take you up on that. I'm dying to see that Jennifer Lopez baby one." She announced, as I laughed at her enthusiasm. We arrived at the movie cinema in the city 30 minutes later. I purchased the tickets, before making out way into the gold class cinema.

"You know the normal cinema would have sufficed!" Charlie laughed finding seats at the very top of the stairs, away from everyone else who were sitting in the middle.

**_CHARLIE'S P.O.V_**

We were half way through the movie, 'What To Expect When Your Expecting'. I looked at Brax I few times and could tell he was bored of the movie and not really enjoying it. I looked at him and laughed, he had his hand slumped in his palm, as his elbow leaned in on the arm rest giving the most uninterested face, staring at the screen blankly.

"What after you laughing at?" He asked, as I continued looking at his bored face, laughing louder then I probably should have. I explained to him how funny he looked before turning back and continuing on with the movie.

10 minutes later, I heard Brax yawn and stretch his arm out so one was wrapping around my arm. I turned quickly and looked at him. "I feel like where teenagers, you seriously did not just do that" I asked him, grinning at the movement.

He didn't reply, he looked at me with a guilty face. "Sorry Charlie." He said removing his arm and putting it back to where it was originally.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't have your hand there, you didn't have to yawn and pretend, that's all, I mean where not 15 and have bedtimes and curfews." I laughed, moving so I was laying on Brax's chest slightly, my arm cuddling around him. "Much better" I whispered.

**_BRAX'S P.O.V_**

"So what did you think of the movie?" I asked Charlie as we walked out of the movie cinema together, outside and towards the restaurant I was taking her too, me leading the way.

"Wasn't too bad. I'm glad most of them had the happy endings one way or another." She laughed. "What about you?"

"Yeah I enjoyed it." I said half heartedly. Truth be told, it was quite possibly the most boring and longest movie I had ever seen, as long as Charlie enjoyed it though, that's all that matters.

"Wow that was convincing. I'm just teasing, I know you hated it, but I appreciate the thought of pretending you did anyway." She grinned.

We walked down the street together down a lane way, where a group of rowdy mean were standing together drinking. One or two of them looked at us and yelled a comment aimed at Charlie. "Ignore them" I whispered, leaning into her ear slightly, before I felt her hands wrap around and intertwined with mine. I gave them a gentle squeeze, not needing to say anything.

"How far are we walking Brax? I'm starting to think wearing these high heels wasn't such a good idea." She laughed as I slowed down and stopped outside the 'Vassachi' restaurant we were eating at.

"Funny you should mention that now, were here." I laughed standing in front of the place, before leading her up the stairs in front of us.

"What, we are eating here? Brax do you know how expensive this place is? It's like a 5 star restaurant. We really don't need to come here, that pub down the road there would be fine." She said speaking quickly as she pointed to the cheap pub in the distance.

"Charlie, I've already made the reservation for here. I definitely know the pricing of it, I own a restaurant as well, I need to know competition prices. I brought you here, because you deserve nothing but the best."

"What was wrong with Angelo's then? Seriously, this place is going to cost a fortune."

"Stop arguing!" I laughed as I looked at her mortified face. Yes the place was expensive at probably just over $100 each for dinner, I could have taken her to Angelo's but she had dinner regularly there, knew the menu practically back to front. She deserved something classy and nothing less than the best.

Eventually, I coaxed a reluctant Charlie and up the stairs into the entrance. We were immediately greeted by a lady, who found our reservation and led the way to our table. We were up on the top level, sitting in a corner, where you could see the entire Sydney harbour and the bright lights. Normally they would have the doors open so you could feel the breeze, but they had them closed, the windows were still very transparent though.

We both stood there, admiring the view and looking at the city. We were sitting in an area that could have probably held, 20-30 tables of people, although there were only 3 other couples in the room, in their own little corners.

"This is amazing." Charlie muttered, turning and facing me for the first time, since we were brought here.

"You're telling me." I smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. I moved to stand beside her quickly, and pulled the seat out for her. She gave me a funny look as she took a seat.

"Wow. Who would have thought 6 months ago, I would be sitting here, with an amazing view and pretty good company. I definitely didn't" She laughed

"Only pretty good company? I'm in high demand missy." I joked, directing my arms from my shoulders down my shirt, causing her to laugh.

"I'd still be drinking and ruining my life. I wouldn't have Ruby back, of my job. I'd be nowhere really. " She admitted.

"Let's not think about that okay. You've fixed your life and you're a better person for it." I smiled, as our arms connected across the table.

"Have you decided what you'd like to order?" The waitress whose name was Lisa, asked as she came over and stood in front of us.

"Not really, to be honest." I replied, as Charlie and I took menus and quickly looked at the options.

"I'll have the mushroom napoleon,. It looks pretty good on here." Charlie declared still looking at it.

"I'll have the sovereign lamb and carrots," I added in a posh accent, as she wrote it all down and farewelled us.

**_CHARLIE'S P.O.V_**

I sat, unable to wipe the smile off my face. Brax was been the ultimate gentlemen tonight, spoiling me with everything we did.

"Would you stop smiling?" He asked grinning, causing my smile to widen, hurting my cheeks.

"I'm just really happy. Can you blame me?" I was sitting down having dinner with a gorgeous guy who I have felt strongly for, for a couple of months. If it wasn't for Ruby fishing it out of me, I don't think I would have acted on them. I felt lucky to have Brax in my life at all, now we were sitting here on a date, I almost felt greedy at stealing the man from the rest of society.

"Let me go and get you a drink. What would you like?" He asked looking down on me, as he stood up.

"Just a red wine will be fine, thank you" I smiled at him again for the hundred millionth time that night. He returned a couple of minutes later with a bottle in his hand along with a beer, obviously for himself.

"Here you go" Opening the bottle up, and pouring it into my glass for me. I noticed the bottle and rolled my eyes. It was one of the most expensive wines on the market, typical for a place like we were at to sell it.

"Would you please stop worrying about the price of things and just enjoy tonight?" Brax asked, obviously noticing the look on my face when staring at the bottle.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To a good night and even better company." He spoke, jigging his glass with mine. Our orders arrived shortly after as we ate them, while contently chatting happily.

"Would you two like any desert this evening?" Lisa asked, returning after taking our plates away.

"I'll have the chocolate mousse thing." I told her, before biting my gum trying to stop the laughter which was threatening to take over me. I'm pretty sure Brax got my laughter, as he quickly ordered the same, ushering the lady away quickly.

"What's on your mind miss?" Brax asked grinning at me, across the table.

"Nothing, it's all good. Just the way she said that, made me think of something else."

"I can tell by how red your face is! It's always the colour of your wine." He commented, causing my face to feel even hotter.

**_1 HOUR LATER:_**

We had left the restaurant and now back at my house. Brax had refused to allow me to pay even my share of the bill, which annoyed me. We entered the place, as I turned the lights on. "Thank you so so much for tonight, I had heaps of fun and I really enjoyed it." I smiled, speaking honestly.

"Not a problem, I enjoyed myself too. Thank you for coming." He smiled, moving forward and leaning his arms around me, hugging me. I moved my head and leant in against his forehead as my arms moved to wrap around his neck.

We stared into each other's eyes, for a few seconds, before his raised my chin up, with two fingers, so were looking at each other head on. He dipped his head slowly, as I closed my eyes and prepared for our lips to meet, as they softly connected. The kiss was slow, gentle and relaxed. I only broke away when I needed to breathe, reluctantly. I smiled widely, leaning my forehead against his.

"I'm glad your smiling." He whispered with a grin on face.

"Why wouldn't be?" I asked, dipping my head back to his and kissing him again, more urgently this time. Our mouth opened wider, allowing the kiss to go deeper as our tongues met together.

I pushed Brax's body, moving him backwards towards my bed. He landed on the bed, as I fell onto his body, our kisses never breaking once. I managed to unbutton Brax's shirt with ease, as I removed chucking it across the room on the floor somewhere.

"Are you sure you want to do this Charlie?" He asked stopping and looking at me.

"Never been more sure of anything." I replied, as he flipped me over, so he was on top and in control as we continued on in bliss.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

I woke up to the sun blaring and covering my face. I looked around the room and then down at Charlie who had her hands wrapped around my bare waist. Neither of us were wearing clothes, after last nights ending.

I smiled thinking back to how this gorgeous beautiful lasy ended up in my arms. My hands gently grazed down her shoulder, back and fourth as I leant in and began kissing us her shoulder blade until I reached her neck.

She began to stir in my arms as she moved her head and tried to look at me. I continued kissing her neck and she giggled loudly, slapping my arm lightly. "Morning Ms Buckton" I commented while continuing to kiss her.

"Same to you Mr Braxton." She replied moving my head away. "What's with all the kisses?" She asked as I pulled away, resting my head in the palm of my hand while still lying down comfortably on the bed. She moved, turning around so we were facing each other.

"I was just saying good morning. You're not having any second thoughts about last night are you?" I asked, hoping she wasn't.

"Definitely not, not at all. I loved every minute of last night. Although looking at the time, I only got about 4 hours sleep. Someone kept me up, into the very early hours."

"Did they just?" I asked, grinning at her and she blushed lightly, before nodding her head. "Well I can't say I would have preferred to sleep last night, instead of been up because that's not the case at all." I told her laughing slightly.

"No I definitely preferred to be up, then asleep as well." She replied, as our heads and lips met together in a passionate kiss. I dragged her body not breaking to kiss once, so our naked bodies were rubbing against each other.

I felt myself getting harder and harder underneath her, as my hands wondered all over her body.

"Did I do that to you?" She smiled as I nodded into her neck.

"Well then it would be very rude of me not to help you get wouldn't it?"

**_CHARLIE'S P.O.V_**

"Your amazing." I told Brax honestly, as we stood at the door together. We eventually decided to get out of bed at was probably almost midday. "So are you, I've really, really enjoyed last night and today." He grinned, dipping his head in and kissing me deeply, me never wanting it to end.

_**2 HOURS LATER:**_

"So tell me all about it." Ruby gasped loudly as we walked along the beach together.

"Well, he took me out to Sydney city to the gold class movies. He let me choose the movie so I chose What To Expect When Your Expecting. He really was the perfect gentleman, even though he looked so bored at the very end, he tried to tell me it wasn't bad." I laughed thinking back to when we were walking out together.

"Then what? Did he take you to dinner somewhere? What happened next, I want to know everything." She prompted.

"Well, he took me to the Vassachi for dinner."

"What? As in the one in the city, that was rated in the top 5 restaurants in Australia?"

"Yep that's the one indeed. I suggested we go somewhere else, but he insisted on there. He ordered me the most expensive wine at the place, and then we had these beautiful meals and deserts. All of which he refused to let me pay a sent for."

"Don't worry about that Charlie. The guys loaded, he owns a restaurant and the place you're staying at- he rented permanently even if he wasn't going to be using it every night…"

"Ruby!" I scoffed, laughing slightly. "That's not the point. I don't care how much money he has, doesn't change anything."

"Rightoo, I get it." She replied, as we continued walking along the beach together as I filled her in on the rest of the nights events.  
"I didn't need to know the end part Charlie. I really didn't need the mental image of you two in my head."

"You're the one that asked!" I grinned back at her.

"Well anyway, sounds like you two had a good night together. I definitely need a Brax in my life. I mean I've got Casey, but not as romantic as Brax sounds."

"You know that's my bo" I cut myself off quickly, not daring to finish that sentence.

"OMG, did I just hear what I thought I just heard? You're what Charlie?" She asked, stopping me and signalling me to carry on with a hand gesture.

"What I didn't say anything."

"Well you were about to say it Charlie."

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what we are at the moment. If Brax told me he was going on a date with someone else tonight, I'd be extremely jealous and angry with him. I'm not sure if we're up to the boyfriend / girlfriend stage yet."

"This is so exciting. I could tell when I first met the guy, that there would be something between you two in the future, it was a given.."

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

"What the hell is with the face of yours. That ridiculous grin hasn't left it all day? Who the hell did you sleep with?" Heath asked me, as I sat in the bar attempting to go over accounts and books. Charlie might as well have been sitting right next to me trying to talk to me, I couldn't get her out of my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking up at Heath then back at the books.

"You have that goofy grin on your face. And you didn't come home last night, so who did you sleep with? Anyone I know?"

"Dunno what you are talking about Heath... Anyway I pay you to work to chit chat so get back to it." I told him dismissing his comments.

I managed to get through a very small amount of paper work, before I saw Charlie sit next me. The place was full of people that were eating and busily chatting, so I didn't hear her walk in.  
"Hello you. I was going to call you later." I told her as I put my pens and everything I was working on down, chucking it over to the other side of the bar, so I could focus my attention on Charlie.

"Were you just? Well I have just had Ruby grill me about last night… Raised some interesting questions for me.."

"Oh yeah what about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, I might tell you another day. Anyway, what were you going to call me for?" She whispered, grinning up at me.

"I was going to ask if you were doing anything this afternoon or tonight. I wanted to take you out again. I really enjoyed everything last night and today."

"I did too. My next shift is tomorrow night, so I'm free up until then, if you can put up with me."

"I can definitely put up with you until then. God I've had to do it for months." I teased, earning a slap on the arm from her.

"That was so mean. You involved yourself in my mess in the first place. You didn't have too, you chose." She muttered.

"I didn't know what I was getting myself into though." I grinned, as this time she punched my thigh this time. "I'm joking. How about you meet me at the beach at the far end in about two hours."

"As in the secluded part, where I have never seen anyone ever at?" She asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"That's the one. Just bring your beautiful self- yeah?"

"Always the charmer, you are." I smirked, standing up and leaning in to kiss my lips softly.

"Frigin Buckton. Jesus Brax are you serious? She was the one causing you to act like a 10 year old kid after his first kiss?" Heath butted, walking around to the bar side, causing Charlie and I to break away.

"I'll leave you guys to it… I'll see you soon Brax." She smiled, walking towards the exit.

"What the hell was that about Heath? Don't about talk or too Charlie that way."

"Why not? Did you forget the fact that she arrested me yesterday?"

"Yeah and that was no one's fault bar your own. Charlie was doing her job and you boys were in the wrong."

"Still though. Brax she is a loose cannon. She wanted to jump off a cliff and kill herself like 3 months ago. She is seriously off her head. Why would you bother with her? The only worth she has, is cheap fun for a week or too.

"Heath, shut your mouth now. Your just pissed off because she said yes to me taking her out and not you. If you speak to her rudely ever again, I'll take your head off, you got that?

"Whatever. I'm going home."

"No you're not. Your shift doesn't finish for another hour and a half. You're staying here to finish it."

"You think you're so good don't you. I'll be out the back."

"Whatever Heath, I don't have time for your crap. I'm off, Liam is making sure you stay. So don't even think about leaving." I told him, getting up, finding a wine for Charlie to drink and then exiting the restaurant to get ready for the picnic I was organising for Charlie. I went to the diner, ordering a hamper, which I made sure included a few particular items.

**_CHARLIE'S P.O.V_**

**_5PM:_**

I looked in the mirror one final time to make sure that I was completely satisfied with my look for the day. Smiling to myself, I began my walk down the beach to the area Brax told me to meet him at. It was the calmest part of the beach, not many people knew it even existed. As I approached, I quickly noticed I was the only person around. Not a sound or single person was in my view.

I smiled immediately, as I saw Brax standing in front of what looked to be a picnic rug set help with a hamper and pillows.

"Brax what's all this?" I asked as I stopped in front of him.

He automatically leaned in and kissed me softly, pulling away, only when we needed to breathe. "I thought I would bring you somewhere, where it could just be the two of us. Come and sit down." He said, taking my hand and ushering me onto the picnic rug and sitting me down in a surrounding of colourful cushions.

"There you are." He grinned, handing me a glass of wine, he poured in front of me.

"Thank you. You know I must admit I never expected this from you. I had no idea what I was meeting you at the most secluded part of the beach for, but this was definitely not what I was expecting," I laughed lightly, him joining in too.

"So Ms Buckton, today we have a selection of foods available to you. We have chocolate cake, because I know how much you love that. Also club sandwiches which I know are very exciting, plus strawberries and a cheese and biscuit combination."

"Sounds good, the chocolate cake from the diner is to die for, nothing can ever beat it."

"Well I made this cake myself" He smiled, almost proud of himself.

"Well, I'm sure it's still good…" I said awkwardly, not sure what to say. I felt my face drop slightly but the image of Brax cooking and baking a cake for me, made me smile again.

"I'm joking, I brought it from the diner. I know how much you like that one."

"Yay! I'm not sure what it would have tasted like!"

"Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" He asked, mocking offended.

"Definitely not. Nothing can beat the diners cake though, especially not mine."

"Well that's something that you definitely have right. You can't cook to save yourself." He exclaimed, as we laughed together. "Strawberry?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow as he opened the punnet and moved his hand to the basket as he pulled out some chocolate sauce.

"Oh, you have definitely thought of everything haven't you?" I whispered as he moved a strawberry towards my mouth, allowing me to open my mouth and take a bite, feeding it to me.

"So what was Heath's problem earlier?" I asked Brax, as I continued chewing the large strawberry in my mouth.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just let me deal with him. I think he's still annoyed you had to arrest him the other day. He'll get over it."

"He was the one doing the wrong thing. Keep in mind others in that situation don't get off with as light a fine as that. I usually have to fine people much more. They were lucky I could pull a few strings this time."

"I know that. Don't worry, he'll see that one day too." He said reassuringly, moving one of his hands to my thigh and rubbing it gently.

Brax and I talked for another half an hour or so, about nothing in particular, as I relaxed and found myself comfortable and at ease. Brax was someone that was so easy to talk too, he was relaxed and always had something nice to say to me.

"So what are those towels for?" I asked pointing to the towels, that were neatly folded placed on the grass, 5 or so metres away from the picnic rug.

"Ahh, well I was thinking you and I could go for a swim together. I would have taught you how to surf but I know how much you would complain and moan about it. I am definitely going to teach you one day though, don't you forget that." He laughed pointing his index finger at me, making sure that I got the message.

"I would go for a swim, but I didn't bring my swimmers. I'm not exactly too keen on walking home with a see through saturated dress on either that shows my dark underwear." I laughed lightly.

"So don't wear the dress in the water. Or the under wear for that matter."

"What, so your saying you want me to go skinny dipping with you? It's a public place Brax, no way would I do that. Anyone could see and catch us!"

"Charlie, look around. There is no one here. Not a single person. This part of the beach is always deserted, hardly anyone knows it exists. You know, I'll go first if you want. Or we can go in together."

"I don't know if I am comfortable doing it Brax. Skinny dipping isn't my kind of thing. I arrested someone for streaking once, I thought it was the most ridiculous thing ever. Why would anyone go naked and get caught?"

"Charlie, we won't get caught, I promise. C'mon live a little. Once we're in the water, no one can see that we're not wearing anything anyway. It's no more than 20 seconds on the beach anyway. Please?" He begged, as he stood up and undid his shirt and threw it on the ground, repeating the process again, this time with his pants until he was wearing only a pair of boxers.

"You're an idiot you know that?" I told him, as he stepped further towards me then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly.

"Fine, I will come. But if anyone sees us, I will hate you and blame you 100%. Got that?" I asked, making sure I emphasised my words.

"Fine by me." He laughed as I began reluctantly removing my clothes until I was left with my bra and underwear. I looked at him once more and then looked around again at the surroundings, making sure that there really was no one around. Brax was right, the place was dead. I hadn't seen anyone the entire time. I sighed, removing the last of my clothes as Brax followed suit.

"In we go, I suppose." I grinned, running towards the water as Brax did the same beside me.

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

We were swimming in the water like we would usually. Charlie and I were splashing each other, when I felt her arms tangle around me and lock around me neck, as her leg wrapped around my middle.

"What do you think you're doing?" I smiled at the feeling of our bodies tangle together, as I pulled her around so was facing me, our bodies still together.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" I told her honestly, not afraid of telling her. She had this amazing glow to her and her smile never failed to put one on my face. She blushed at my words, pulling her head into the crook of my shoulder away from my view.

Our naked bodies pressed together even more, as I leant in and kissed her neck, causing her to giggle. "Stop it" She exclaimed, slapping my shoulder softly, as I held her body close to me.

She brought her head back to mine, as she leant in and kissed me roughly, me quickly slipping my tongue into her mouth, wanting to get as much of her as I could.

We pulled away at the sound of a bell, dinging and dinging over and over again. I looked as I watched a little boy, probably no older to 7, riding past a thousand miles an hour, over on the road, less the 30 metres from us.

"BRAX." Charlie yelled into my ear "I told you this was going to happen." I nodded my head, watching the little boy continue riding past us, not even acknowledging our existence, as his Mum rode in another bike next to him.

"Charlie their gone. They didn't even notice us. I wouldn't let anyone see you like this anyway."

"I knew this was a bad idea." She mumbled, as I cut her off, kissing her abruptly.

"Charlie, they didn't see us. Don't ruin the moment alright?" I whispered into her ear as we pulled away from one another.

_**30 MINUTES LATER:**_

Charlie and I decided to get out of the water, after spending close to an hour in it. Charlie, self consciously ran from the water to the towel picking it up and flinging it around her as quick as possible, before chucking me one as I casually came from the water, behind her.

I dried myself off quickly, putting my pants back on allowing myself to air dry, before handing Charlie my towel, sensing she wanted another one.

She quickly slipped her clothes back and looked at me, as I watched her. It was starting to get cold,, as the sun went down and it got darker.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night?" She asked me.

"Well, I've got another location I'm whisking you away to for the night, if that's okay with you?" I asked, as she replied quickly nodding her head. I packed the picnic rug, pillows and blankets up and walked back to my ute, which was parked close by. I made sure Charlie was getting into the car, before I opened the ute cover, placing everything inside. I didn't want her to see the blankets etc and ask questions.

_**And I'll leave it there guys! I'll save the lookout part for the next chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed chapter update.. Not real happy with this one, but decided to upload anyway. This story is coming to an end very soon- just a heads up… It was never going to exceed any more than 15 chapters at the most. I've got other ideas for stories- and I'd like to focus on my other two, which I haven't updated in a very long time..**_

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

We drove for about 40 minutes before we reached the lookout. Charlie constantly asked me where we were going as we drove further and further outside the bay. It was a beautiful time of the day, perfect for the lookout really. The sun is setting and turning the sky a nice combination of pink and orange.

"We're here Charlie." I told her, reversing the car strategically, before getting out and looking the view before me.

"Wow this is beautiful, makes the drive all worth it doesn't it?" She smiled as I pulled her body closer to me, hugging her as we stood there in a comfortable silence staring at the sight before us.

"Definitely. I've organised blankets, food, pillows as well, and I was thinking you and I could stay here tonight?"

"In the back of the Ute?" She asked, as I nodded my head.

"It'll be cold though and there's no light."

"There's a street lamp there, that'll give us enough light. And I brought a couple of my jumpers so you can wear them."

"Well how can I say no to that? I know how persuasive you get when you want something. Hence the skinny dipping. Looks like we are camping here tonight. She grinned as we walked back over to my Ute, helping me undo the black cover of it and climb in, getting comfortable.

"Can I interest you in some cold pizza?" I laughed as she wrapped a blanket around her body lying her legs out as she lay back on a pillow, looking out at the view. I put the box of pizza between us as we both took pieces and began eating.

"Do you come here often?" She asked.

"Sometimes. Whenever I need time out or whatever I come here. I like the places where I know, not many people know they exist. Hence taking you to the beach earlier as well. Your cold aren't you?" I asked her, noticing she was slightly shivering. She only had a small blanket and her dress on from earlier, which was probably still soaking wet. I smiled, taking out on of my jumpers I had brought for her and gave it to her.

"You really do think of everything don't you?" She laughed, putting the jumper on then wrapping the blanket back around her.

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

We sat still, for another hour or so, happily chatting, eating the pizzas and drinking the wine which was left over from when Brax brought it for the picnic. I heard my phone buzzing beside me, and quickly excused myself to go and answer it, noticing it was Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?" I asked, stepping out of the Ute back and leaning against the bonnet of the car.

"Nothing, was just wondering where you are? I was thinking about dinner and if you wanted to come over with Brax. Casey is working at the moment."

"I'm with Brax at the moment. He's brought me out to a lookout. We are going to camp out here tonight I think."

"Ahhh, spending two nights in a row with Brax. Definitely sounds like he is your boyfriend to me Charlie."

"Ruby!" I laughed, gasping softly. "He is not my you know what. I don't think he thinks of me like that yet." I whispered trying to avoid Brax hearing me. I probably wasn't having much luck though. He was only 5 metres or less away, and there wasn't a sound anywhere.

"Uhuh Charlie. What did you get up to today after I saw you?"

"I went and had a couple of hours sleep, and then Brax took me out for a picnic."

"Point proven Charlie. Don't even try to deny it. So I'll take it also that you won't be making dinner tonight?"

"Not tonight, sorry Rubes. Definitely another time."

"Sure. Have a good night with your boyfriend." She laughed down the phone line, before hanging up so I couldn't get another word in and leaving me to return to the Ute boot with Brax.

"Rubes okay?" He asked me, taking my hand and helping me back inside as I climbed in.

"Yeah, she was just asking if you and I wanted to go and have dinner with her tonight. Apparently Casey is working or something…" I explained to him casually.'

"I don't think Casey or I are working again on Wednesday night next week. We could always do something then if you and Rubes are both free."

"Sure, I'll ask her when I next see her." I replied, moving my body further and further towards him. Eventually my head was lying the crook of his neck and I snuggled in close, my arm draping against his chest.

"This is really nice." I murmured.

"Sure is."

"I was worried it was going to rain tonight. I'm thankful it didn't. I would have just invited you back to mine though."

"What to spend the night with Heath? Yeah, sounds lovely."

"No, to spend the night with me."

"Knowing he hates me, wouldn't make me feel very comfortable there."

"I am the one that owns the place. You're my girlfriend, so he'll just have to deal with it won't he. Otherwise he can go and find somewhere else to live."

I didn't say anything I just smiled into his chest as I heard the words come out of his mouth.

"I heard you talking to Rubes before. I picked up on what you said… If you happy with that then…" He continued as I pulled my face into his quickly.

"I think I can manage that." I told him, leaning up and kissing him slowly but forcefully, before he moved his hands down towards my waist, pulling me onto him to get a better angle. We continued kissing, until I need to breathe, pulling away, only for Brax to move his head to my neck and seductively kiss it.

"Are you trying you seduce me Brax?"

"Depends, are you feeling seduced?" He replied sucking on my neck as his warm breath tickled.

"Maybe a little bit, yeah?" I replied cheekily.

"Only a little bit?" He asked pulling away, feigning hurt.

"We'll you'll just have to change my mine won't you?" I teased, as he laughed, nodding his head and flipping me over so he was on top of me.

_**4 DAYS LATER:**_

"Charlie, can you please get the door? Casey and Brax are here." Ruby spoke, shouting from the kitchen to me as I made my way out from the bathroom, after using it to apply more makeup.

I quickly made my way to the door, walking past Ruby whose was busily washing and cutting vegetables, for dinner.

"Hey guys." I smiled looking at Casey briefly, before my eyes settled upon Brax, who was grinning at me. Casey walked inside going to see Ruby as Brax followed me into the lounge room.

"You know normally it's the mum, cooking for her daughter, rather than Ruby cooking for us." Brax teased, lying his feet on the lounge and pulling my body into his so we were close together.

"Rubes wanted too. She's definitely the cook. I'd give every one food poisoning if I cooked. I tried making a cake once, you don't want to know how that turned out!"

"Well she obviously doesn't get the cooking genes from you then does she? Wonder where there from?" Brax teased as I looked at up, him automatically realising what he had just alerted too.

"Charlie I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." He said sitting up so he could see me properly.

I nodded my head then looked towards the kitchen, as I felt my eyes stinging ever so slightly. "Hey Rubes, how long until dinner?" I called out to her.

"Another half an hour at least. I haven't put the chips on, because I didn't know what time Case and Brax were coming." She called back.

"That's alright. I'm going to go for a quick walk, I need some fresh air. I'll be back in time for dinner." I yelled again, getting up and grabbing my jacket.

"You don't have to come. Stay here, I'll be back soon." I said, redirecting my attention to Brax.

"Nah, I'm coming." He said as I heard Brax following close behind, before walking out the door.

We walked silently down the pathway in a comfortable silence.

"You know I didn't mean that right Charlie?" Brax asked, breaking the silence as we reached the beach and took a seat on the soft sand.

"I know. It just got me thinking, what if he was still around? If he was to ever find out about Ruby… No matter how much I don't want her to be, she is half of him."

"Charlie, there's no point thinking about that. He's dead and is never going to be able to hurt you or Ruby ever again. Ruby never met Grant, her personality is all you. She has the same habits as you. Whenever she is nervous about something, you both either play with a strand of hair of you fiddle with your hands."

"I've always thought about Grant and how different it'd be if he was alive. When I found out I was pregnant and eventually told mum and dad, we left where we were living, so he'd never see me again. He found us one day though."

"Yeah and your dad did the right thing to protective you and Rubes. I would have done exactly the same thing if I ever saw him, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He spoke, pulling his arm around me and shuffling closer.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest as his arms wrapped tighter and more securely around me.

"Don't thank me Charlie." As he put a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead. We stayed sitting down for a few more minutes, not really needing to say anything, just looking out at the rough water in front of us.

"We should probably start heading back. Dinner will probably be ready in a minute Charlie and you'll catch a cold, jumper or not." Brax spoke, standing up before hanging his hands in front of him, for me to grab, helping me stand up.

"Are you okay now? No more thoughts about Grant coming back okay, deal?" He asked, using 2 fingers to gently bring ease my head up so I was looking at him and not the ground.

"Deal." I smiled as he leant in and kissed me briefly, pulling away, before I leant his head back in, wanting more of him.

"You alright Charlie?" Ruby asked me, as Brax and I walked back through the door.

"You know what? I'm really good." I smiled walking through and taking a seat along with Brax at the table, waiting to be served.

"I've got you to thank for that Brax."

"Like I said at the beach. You don't have to thank me." He grinned leaning in and once again kissing me.

"Guys cut it out, seriously. I shouldn't be serving dinner to my mum and her boyfriend and have to pull them apart. Its gross and your acting like teenagers."

"Sorry mum." I mocked, pulling away from Brax, as Ruby and Casey took their seats.

As dinner progressed, the conversation never died. Once dinner was finished, everyone remained at the table. I grinned at Brax, slipping my foot out of my black high heel and running it up Brax's bare leg slightly and then moving it back. I looked at Brax who was continuing his conversation with Casey about the waves, as Casey looked at me quickly and moved back to Brax's direction.

"I'm going to start cleaning up." Casey announced standing up and moving to take the plates and head to the kitchen quickly.

"Casey what's up, I surely can't be that boring to talk too?" Brax asked moving his chair back slightly so he could see Casey in the kitchen.

"I'll help Casey." Ruby announced, moving into the kitchen also.

"Then there were two." Brax commented, laughing slightly. "What's up with them too?'

"I think I know." I laughed slightly, feeling my cheeks redden instantly bowing my head.

"I slid my leg up Casey's leg underneath the table. It was meant for you, but then I think i thought your legs were Casey's." I managed to get out before stopping at Brax's laughter.

"It wasn't that funny Brax." I said awkwardly he regained self control and looked back at me.

"Nah, your right its not funny. Just don't mention it again, he'll get over it." Brax laughed again, before pulling me in for a hug.

"How about you drive me home and we'll have an early night? It'll save me from any more embarrassment"

"Love to." He replied, easing me off his lap and letting me go and let Ruby and Casey know.

"Rubes, we're going to head home and grab an early night. Are you right to get home later on Casey?" I asked as he nodded his head, before turning back to Ruby.

"Charle, I don't want to know. I'll text you tomorrow." She smiled, farewelling Brax and I as we left hand in hand together speed walking to the car, in order to get home quicker.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews. This will be the last chapter of this story. I've loved writing, I hope that you enjoyed it! I've got another story I am currently writing and I will be going back to my others and continuing with those… Thank you so much for reading this one!**_

_**BRAX'S P.O.V**_

"So will you come to the BBQ?" I asked Charlie, as I straddled her waist, seductively kissing her neck, attempting to convince her attending would be a good thing to Mum's lunch she was hosting.

"Stop it." She laughed, slapping my shoulder as I pulled away from her neck and bowed my head against hers.

"Please come. I've told mum about you and she is really looking forward to it." I said, leaning in and softly planting a delicate kiss on her lips.

"I don't know. What if she doesn't like me Brax? I bet that Heath will be there too. Does it have to be lunch at her place?"

"Charlie, she will love you- what's not to love?" I asked as she smiled looked away from me, blushing slightly. "She's organised everything already. Do it for me?" I added, using my fingers to direct to face back towards my view, as I again kissed her again, this time a whole lot deeper and longer.

"That's cheating." She mumbled as I pulled away.

"I didn't know that there was a manual on how to convince you on coming." I laughed.

"After a kiss like that, how am I meant to say no to you? Guess I'm going." She spoke showing no enthusiasm at all in her voice.

"I won't say it will be fun or the best thing you've ever been too, but Charlie I won't let anyone embarrass you, and we'll be 3 hours tops probably. Then you can have me all to yourself."

"Wow, you most certainly have tickets on yourself. Who said I'd want to spend the night with you?"

"I never said anything about spending the night with you Charlie." I laughed. "It's a lunch time BBQ, we'd be back by 3 round-about. But if that's what you wanted…"

"Don't go giving yourself any higher ego. I just assumed, considering you have spent every night with me, for the last week and a half."

"Well I can stay at my place tonight if you'd like? If you don't want me here, that's okay. I haven't done the books for Angleo's in a while. I can easily stay home and dedicate my attention to them." I told her, attempting to keep a straight face, knowing my attention would easily become unfocused and I'd be very quickly bored.

"Gosh, you're impossible." She sighed, giggling into my shoulder as I leaned down and started kissing her neck again. "Fine okay. I would miss you. That may sound clingy but I'd miss having the warmth to cuddle up too and keep me warm." She laughed.

"Same goes for me. That's what I pay my accountant for by the way. I'd be bored out of my brain, having to calculate and add up all the expenses."

"I knew you were lying about that…. Although I agreed to going to the silly BBQ, I'm not 100% persuaded yet. I was thinking you could persuade me another way?" She suggested, bringing her lips forward to mine, I clearly not arguing at all and more than happy to persuade her 'another way'.

_**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**_

"Brax, stop telling me to hurry up. I am not of the male gender and can be ready in less than 10 minutes. I am meeting your mother, I need to look presentable and descent."

"You look gorgeous Charlie." He yelled at me, from the lounge room.

"How can you even say that when you haven't seen me? What am I wearing then?" I yelled back out to him.

"Clothes, well at least I think you are. Although in saying that, you'd look even more gorgeous without them. " He answered automatically as I rolled my eyes.

"Charlie, believe me when I tell you that I'm sure she really does not care what you look like. She's not the type of person at all, that would spend her say shopping at Westfield's. She hates the place. She'd rather be down the pub on the pokies." He continued.

"Still Brax, there's a certain expectation and effort all women need to go too, when meeting in laws." I told him, moving from flattening my dress out in the mirror and putting on a pair of earrings, to move to the bathroom getting bits and pieces of different make up to apply. Brax followed me from room to room, as I raced around.

"10 minutes, and we'll be officially running late. Mum will be much more annoyed that we're late, compared to what you're wearing, trust me."

"Fine." I turned around holding my hands up in the hair, surrendering to him. "I'm done and ready. We can go now." I emphasised laughing as he leaned in and slowly kissed my lips, mine moving in synch with his. "And you've just taken the layer of lip gloss off my lips. Thanks for that." I murmured once he pulled away.

"I didn't hear you complaining just then" He laughing, smirking at me, as I hurriedly reapplied another layer.

"That's because I wasn't." I giggled, grabbing my bag as we exited the house.

"Have you heard from Casey and Ruby yet?" I asked Brax as he drove towards Cheryl's house.

"Yeah, I spoke to Case about an hour ago. He and Ruby are already there now. They have been hanging out there for a while."

"Good to see Ruby is comfortable around there. She is constantly talking about Casey and what they get up too."

"Only the G rated stuff I hope." Brax laughed, moving his hand onto my leg as he stopped at a set of lights.

"Brax- definitely only the G rated things. I don't want to know what other activities my own daughter gets up too. That's disgusting." I said screwing up my face, trying to erase the images and thoughts from my mind.

"How many people are supposed to be going to this BBQ?" I asked

"I'm not totally sure. I think it's meant to be around 15 or twenty. She's invited most of the boys around…"

"Right. I don't think I am going to know anyone there. I'll end up stalking my daughter and her boyfriend around, annoying them, just to make it look like I have someone to talk too."

"And where was I fitting into your little plan there? I may know everyone going to the BBQ, but I'd rather talk to you all day, then them."

"Yeah I know. It's like my first day of school, where I don't know anyone."

"Trust me when I say there is nothing to worry about. All my mates will love you. They'll probably be jealous." He added, as he pulled into a drive way that was already crowded with men's Ute's.

I could hear music already pumping in the background from the front yard as I walked apprehensively towards the front door with Brax leading the way, holding my hand.

"I can tell your nervous. For a police officer, I really wouldn't expect that!" He whispered as he opened the door and led me inside. A middle aged, skinny lady with ratty hair approached Brax and I and immediately smiled at him.

"Well look what the cat brought in." She gasped, sticking her hand out in front of her, as I shook it, smiling.

"I'm Cheryl love, Darryl's mother. You probably knew that though, didn't ya?" She laughed as I nodded my head slowly.

We stood in silence for a few seconds as she stared expectantly at me. "Mum this is Charlie." Brax butted, saving me as I quickly realised she was wanting to find my name out.

"Alright, well there is food and the snags are being cooked. The boys are firing up the BBQ at the moment as we speak, so the food won't be too long." She spoke, before turning and walking away.

"See that wasn't too painful was it?" Brax asked leaning his head to my ear and whispering into it.

"She actually seems nice." I laughed with Brax, breathing a sigh of relief. He was right, she really didn't care what I looked like, she wasn't the dress up type herself.

"Weren't you expecting her to be?" He laughed, turning me around so we were properly facing each other.

"I actually don't know what I was expecting. Glad that's sorted though." I mumbled as he leant in and gave me a quick kiss, before taking me outside to where everyone else already were.

We walked outside as Brax's friends turned around all introduced themselves to me. We noticed Ruby and Casey sitting down at a table and chairs in the far corner of the back yard as we made our way over there.

"I was wondering where you guys were, and if you were ever going to surface." I laughed, stopping and standing in front of them at the table as Brax's hands intertwined with mine.

"We just went for a little walk around the block. We've already been here for a few hours. I think Darcy is inside on her own, we might go and see her." Ruby explained taking a sip of her drink as she and Casey walked off, leaving Brax and I on our own for a few minutes.

Cheryl yelled out asking Brax to help her do something inside.  
"I'll be back as quickly as I can." He whispered into my ear then kissed my cheek and lips briefly before he walked off leaving me on my own.

I smiled leaning into a chair laughing as I watched some of Brax's friends mock wrestle.

"Wanna another drink?" One asked as he walked towards me with two beers in his hands. I shook my head politely as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Pee-Wee." He grinned.

"Charlie." I smiled back at him.

"Yours Brax's girl ey? Heard him yap away about you. He's wasn't lying either when he said you were bloody beautiful." He laughed taking another swipe of beer, leaning closer to me, ever so slightly.

"He really said that?" I blushed under his gaze, grinning at his words.

"Yeah. If you ask me, he is punching way to high above his ugly mug. I wish I could show you his very first girlfriend. She had gapped teeth and braces. And would you believe she dumped him." He said managing to just get his words out, while in a fit of laughter.

"She sounds lovely. Can't say I'm sorry she dumped him though."

"She was a nerd too." He continued. "You shouldn't lower your standards to him. I'll be on standby, all you have to do is say the word Charlie, and I'm yours."

"I don't like your chances sorry Pee-Wee. I wouldn't want to take you away from the ladies who are eyeing you up." I replied calmly.

"Smooth, anyway offers always there. I reckon I could show you a pretty good time.."

"What's this about a good time?" Brax asked walking over and smiling at me, before looking at Pee-Wee.

"Nothing. Just telling Charlie she's wasted on you and I could show her how to have fun." I told him, standing up slowly as Brax glared at him. "I'm going to see how the fod is coming along." He mumbled walking away.

Brax turned back to me, grinning as he reached his hands out in front of him, waiting for mine to join with him. I responded immediately, as he gently drew pressure, pulling me up off the chair, before moving around me and taking a seat down, pulling me down onto his lap.

"You didn't have to glare at him like that. He was only been friendly." I joked as his arms wrapped around my waist, while I remained sitting in his lap.

"I was only joking. I just wanted some quiet time between you and I. Besides he shouldn't be cracking on to my girlfriend like that, breaches the bro-code."

"He's quite the charmer, actually. He was telling me about your first girlfriend. The one that was the nerd that dumped you."

"Uhhh, course he did. I'll have you know that's not what happened. Heath and the boys asked me if I wanted to go out with this other girl that I liked for a couple of weeks because she asked them to ask me. I said yes, then at lunch the nerd girl came up to me, told me the joke and said I wasn't smart enough."

"She dumped you because of your IQ?" I asked before laughing.

"She was the ultimate nerd. And this was in like year 6. She was weird. I would have dumped her straight away if I had of known earlier. Turns out she got around to it before me though." Brax responded, defending himself as I continued to laugh.

"I think your safe with me anyway, I won't judge you on your brains."

"Good." He murmured, tightening his grip on me, as he began kissing my neck seductively. "You know, mum's gone to the shops to go and get desert. I still have my old bedroom here. Maybe I could show you."

"Do you just? Are you trying to prove something to me now? You ask me to your bedroom, after discussing some girl breaking your heart."

"She didn't break my heart Charlie. It was definitely a mutual agreement on both ends." He replied quickly.

"Well this may be the wrong time to say no, seeing as your looking for the ego booster. As soon as we get home though, your free to do whatever you want to me."

"I don't think I have ever wanted my mum to get home so quickly." He laughed, continuing to kiss my neck.

"We may as well go and be social until she gets back." I smiled attempting to get up, but his arms around me, not allowing it.

"Everyone is busy. Heath and Pee-Wee are cooking, Darcy, Ruby and Casey are watching a movie inside I think, and the other boys are discussing Wilsons Beach surf conditions for when they go surfing tomorrow. I know you have no interest in that conversation, so lets stay here a while longer."

"Don't we just look like the social birds?"

"Who cares? If they want to talk to me, they can come over here. And I don't exactly see them lining up." He spoke, as we continued to sit together, happily.

Cheryl called out that lunch was ready, as we walked together to the table and served our food. Everyone around the table, engaged in their own little conversations, as there were to many people to have one giant one.

Cheryl talked to Brax and I the most and to my surprise once again, she was actually really nice and pretty easy to talk too.

"Are you staying for desert Darryl? I went to the diner and got a cake and a pavlova too." She asked as we helped stack the plates together and clean up, after eating.

"Nah probably not. Charlie and I are going to head off, we've got some stuff we need to do." He replied cooly, winking at me, causing me to blush.

"Bro your so whipped by Buckton." One of the River Boys yelled at Brax before signalling a whipping motion up in the air.

"Am not." He replied quickly.

"Actually you are." Pee-Wee yelled out and the other River Boys nodding in agreement.

"Well I've got a gorgeous girl, unlike the rest of you lonely old fellas.." Brax laughed, quickly defending himself.

"Still, your whipped."

"And that'll be our queue to leave and leave the singles to party on, online by themselves." Brax spoke, leading me towards the front door after saying our goodbyes.

"I cant say the BBQ wasn't bad at all. I quite enjoyed it." I commented walking through my front door, after unlocking it.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad. Aside from Pee-Wee trying to ask you out. I'll get him back for that."

"Don't worry about him. Although now were home alone, your more than welcome to thank me for going to it with you.."

"Thank you for coming." He smirked at me, knowing he was playing a game.

"Okay, well I might go and have a nice warm hot shower… naked.." I added smiling to myself as I turned around and began walking towards my bathroom.

"Whatever, you win." Brax declared, pulling my body towards his and kissing me roughly, before dragging me towards my bed.

_**There we go! Finished it off with happy Chax Hope it was okay… Again, thank you all for reading! :)**_


End file.
